The Princess Games
by Adessa101
Summary: The time has come for the 10th annual Princess Games, in the land of Panem. The Princess Games are a once in a lifetime opportunity to see who will marry the crown prince, Peeta Mellark. 24 girls are chosen in a random lottery, while only one will win. Does Katniss Everdeen stand a chance at winning the games she didn't even want to enter? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back for another attempt at a multi chapter fanfiction. This one I will update everyday for the next week or so. The story will probably be around 10 chapters long. Please read, favourite, follow, and review! Enjoy~**

When Prim brought up The Princess Games for the sixth time this morning, I felt like I was going to scream. That was all anyone had been talking about since the announcement yesterday. The Princess Games were an idiotic scheme devised by our government to keep the citizens of Panem happy. Basically, how it worked was that whenever the heir to the throne of Panem reached the age of 18, there would be a lottery for all girls between the ages of 14 to 20. Two girls from each of the 24 Districts would be brought to the Capital, where they would compete in a series of challenges of both educational and physical skill, with the losers of each challenge returning home. Throughout these challenges, the girls would learn more and more about ruling the kingdom. Finally, when the amount of girls dwindled to five, the prince and his family would come in. All five girls would be proven to be suitable queens, and the prince would decide which girl suited him the best. The winner of the Princess Games would marry the prince, and when the time came, would become queen.

I'm sure whoever devised this scheme thought it was the perfect way to fool the people into thinking they had hope. After all, if there is a chance your daughter, or sister, or friend, could become queen, things must be fair, right? Sadly, I don't believe in fairy tales.

The reality in District 12 is grim. Our citizens are poverty stricken and dying every day of either mine collapses or starvation. I have personally been the sole provider of my family ever since I was 12, and my dad died in a coal mine collapse. My mother faded away soon after. I know what love can do to you. It can rip out your heart, and leave you a gaping shell. My mother is always lost now, and can't cook food, let alone work. I never want to be married, and I sure don't want to bring a child into our screwed up world. However, these are only some of the reasons why I would never want to compete in the Princess Games.

I was on my way to my place of peace, the woods. This winter time had been worse than most. Ever since I ventured into the woods four years ago, things had been okay. However, this long winter had scared all the animals into hiding and destroyed most of the plants I relied on for food.

I reached the clearing, looking around for Gale. We always met up in the morning, but for some reason he wasn't here today. Instantly, I thought of the worst. Peacekeepers must have come and whipped him for hunting. He might have died in the mines last night without me knowing. My fears were quieted when I clued into the whispers and giggles coming from the edge of the clearing. I felt my easy anger overtake me, as I stormed towards where the noises were coming from.

Behind some bushes was Gale, pushing his next conquest against a tree. Their lips were locked in a furious dance, his hands roaming over her body. At my purposely loud arrival, they instantly jumped away from each other.

"Gale." Was all I needed to say. This wasn't the first time Gale had brought a girl into the woods. It all started when he had told me he loved me six months ago.

I had replied with, "It can't happen."

Suddenly, the slag heap wasn't good enough for him anymore. He brought all his girls into _our_ space, the woods. He would waste our valuable hunting time with them, despite him being in the mines for half of the day now.

Gale sheepishly ambled over to me. "Catnip, can you start checking the traps without me? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." The girl he was with blushed beet red.

"Gale, do you care about a couple minutes of pleasure, or about getting our families fed?" My voice was furiously angry, but grimly controlled.

"Fine…" He grumbled, stranding the girl in the middle of the clearing, and walking towards me.

I glared at him, and he finally ran back to show the random girl the way out of the forest. What happened to the seamless hunting partnership Gale and I used to have? Love got in the way, which is another reason why I hate it.

After another unproductive day of hunting, I ambled home. We only managed to find a small patch of greens, and a squirrel which had to be traded for coal. Entering the house, I saw Prim on our one couch, with her frame so thin and frail. She looked like she didn't have the energy to stand up. "Katniss!" She screamed, gleefully. "You're here right on time for the announcement!"

"Prim." I said softly, sitting next to her and patting her head. "That was yesterday, by now we all know the Princess Games reaping is tomorrow."

"No! This is a surprise announcement, made by Prince Peeta." Prim replied, rolling her eyes. "They've only been advertising it all day on the television."

This was our screwed up nation. We could hardly afford to eat, but everyone was provided with a colour television by the government for mandatory viewings of announcements, and of course the Princess Games.

I stewed angrily in silence, directing my attention to the tiny screen in the corner of our barren living room. Caesar Flickerman appeared, the announcer of everything related to the Princess Games. He was a young man during the last games which were around 20 years ago, but all the plastic surgery he's had makes him look around the same age. Horrifying.

Caesar was announcing Peeta Snow, son to King Snow, and the prize of the Princess Games. Peeta was a young man of 18, who was handsome enough with blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a broad form.

"Hello Peeta, we were all surprised to hear there's another announcement coming so close to the Princess Games. That is what this is about, right?"

"Yah, Caesar. There's actually been an added rule to the Games."

"What?" Caesar replied gasping. "Do tell!"

I rolled my eyes, betting it was something stupid and trivial. "Well, we want to make sure that very girl in the Princess Games absolutely wants to be there. So for the first time, the reaping isn't completely mandatory, and all participants will have money sent to their families until their return, or their victory."

We all gasped—Caesar, Prim, and I—at this huge game changer. Money would be sent home? Any amount of money would currently mean the difference between life or death for my family. But even more importantly, the games would be optional? I mean, I'm sure ninety percent of girls will still participate, but the fact that it's a choice changes things.

"This may come to a shock to some people," Peeta explained. "However, there is the possibility that some girls wouldn't want to leave home for a couple months to compete. Some might not be ready; some might be romantically involved…"

I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. Did anyone with a boyfriend, or even husband, get called for previous games? In District 12, we married young, so it was a possibility.

"Also, the girls that do want to come are still leaving their families. The people left behind should be compensated for their family member's absence until they return."

"This makes sense, Peeta. Was this rule changing your idea, or your fathers?"

Peeta laughed awkwardly, and pulled at his collar as if it was too tight. "Definitely not my fathers. He liked things better during his Princess Games, but these are my games, so I feel like I should make sure I'm comfortable with the rules."

This completely floored me. Did Prince Peeta actually have a backbone and stand up to the king? King Snow was the person I blamed for the misfortune of the poorer Districts. What if his son was different? I now looked towards Peeta in a new light. If I got chosen for the Princess Games, for as long as I stay in the games, Prim and Mother will get money. The fact that the prince is saying this means it will probably be a substantial amount. One announcement, and suddenly my views on the Princess Games have been turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. Hugs and Kisses to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed! Just a note, this story will definitely be quite a bit longer than I previously suspected. Sorry for the slow start, the action will definitely start in the next few chapters. Like I promised, here is the next chapter! Please continue to favourite, follow and review! Enjoy~**

I gasped, startled out of sleep by my recurring nightmare. For a few seconds, I whipped around blindly, unable to recall where I was. Eventually, my memory trickled back in and I sat up, taking heavy breaths. I had another nightmare. This wasn't the usual one, about my father being blown to bits in a mine explosion. This one was ridiculous, and starred none other than our pretentious prince, Peeta Snow. In the nightmare, he had been the one in the mine explosion. Ever since I had decided to enter the Princess Games yesterday, Peeta had never been far from my thoughts.

It wasn't that I liked Peeta or anything. I'm pretty sure I still hate him, and all he stands for. However, the thought of money being sent to Prim and mother was enough for me to like the Princess Games. Right after the announcement yesterday, all girls between 14 and 20 who would have been entered into the reaping were allowed to visit the justice building, and get their name pulled out of the draw if they wanted to. I wasn't one of them.

Next to me, Prim begins to stir from her side of the mat. One large blue eye droops open, and stares piercingly at me. "Katniss, its reaping day today! Your next night could be spent in the capital!" Prim gushes excitedly.

I stroke my sister's brow, wishing that we could switch ages for a second. She seems so excited for the Princess Games, and sweet and smart Prim would capture the Prince's heart in seconds. Sadly, she is a year below the reaping age. I, being tough and feral and mean, happen to be 17.

I get out of bed, and one look at the sky tells me that I woke up too late. I won't have time to hunt now, without being late for the Reaping. If I get called, this will be the first time the nation of Panem, and the royal family, will see me. Mothers sometimes save special dresses for daughters to wear for Reaping Day. Looks are important.

I'm reminded once again at how little of a chance I'd have to win the Princess Games, even if I was called. The gem districts that the Capital actually likes, District 1, 2, and 4, have girls who have been preparing for the games for years. Women who competed in the last games train the girls in the physical and mental competitions they'd have to face. In District 12, it's mostly just a free ride to the Capital and some nice food. I don't think someone from 12 has ever won before.

I get back up, determined to fetch enough water for a decent bath. As I meander into the kitchen, I'm surprised to see my mother awake, sitting at the table, with a dress in her hands.

"K-katniss." My mother breathes. Her fingers holding a beautiful blue dress, probably from her merchant years, shake with nerves.

"Yes, mother." My voice is flat and emotionless. My mother has slowly been getting better and more aware, but I still haven't forgiven her for the hell she put Prim and I through.

"I know its reaping day today. I remember the last reaping. I had just met your father, and was praying not to be called. My friend, Maysilee, was in those games …" Mother trails off from the longest thing she's ever said at once since father died. I know all she's telling me, the story of her friend Maysilee who went to the games, and got out right before the top ten. Supposedly Maysilee came back a different person, who didn't fit in with the dreary glumness of District 12 anymore. She never married, and moved away from her family. I'm classmates with Maysilee's niece, Madge.

"Is this for me, mother." I hedge, hoping to keep my mother in the present for at least today. My mom nods, presenting the pretty blue thing.

"I'll start the bath."

She actually does for once, running me a steaming hot bath sprinkled with fancy merchant soaps and lilac petals. I didn't know she still had these things, and I'm a little angry we didn't sell them a long time ago for food.

Contrariwise, I'm glad to be clean and smell nice, for once. Mother dresses me in the soft blue dress, and braids my hair. Prim, who is filled with excitement, bounces around gleefully. Right when noon comes, our small party leaves the house. The streets are filled with the districts population heading for the reaping. It is mandatory to attend still, despite not being mandatory to enter.

It's clear which girls are in the reaping and which ones are not. Where their olive skin is usually caked with coal and dirt, most girls are finally scrubbed clean, in fancy dresses they wouldn't otherwise be caught dead in. We reach the town square, which has been cleaned up and decorated for the reaping. Camera crews from the capital infest the archways of the stores, all clamoring for the best view of the stage.

On the stage, you can see the bright red wig of Effie Trinket, the escort and coach of District 12 in this year's Princess Games. I quickly split up with Mother and Prim to check in with the other 17 year olds. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Gale. He looks surprised to see me, as if he was sure I would have been one of the girls to decline being entered. I look away from him, knowing our bond grows more and more strained with each passing moment.

Eventually, the reaping seems ready to begin. I am in a crowd of my age mates, most of them strangers. I can barely spot the blonde head of my friend Madge a couple rows in front of me. Effie Trinket prances across the stage to the lone microphone. She starts in a long speech, droning on about how the Princess Games were created to quiet the rebellions among the districts. How it is an honour to compete in and a greater honour to win.

I tune out most of the speech, considering I disagree with most of it. In no time, Effie is backing away from the microphone and nearing the huge ball full of tiny slips. One of those slips has my name on it. Before I can hope to be called, or hope to not be called, her fingers have darted into the ball and pulled out a slip. Effie walks back to the microphone with the slip, and unfolds it.

Effie clears out her throat, glances at the name, and calls out: "Katniss Everdeen."

I gasp frozen into place. A path starts to clear in front of me, but I am still unable to move. Suddenly a delighted squeal reaches my ears. It's Prim's voice, and is what helps me regain feeling of my legs. I stumble forward, but quickly straighten up.

This will be the first footage Peeta Snow sees of me. I walk with my back straight, and place a small smile on my face. It's not even a fake smile, considering all that's running through my mind is the compensation that Prim will receive. The thought of Prim, in a pretty merchant dress, with full and plump cheeks, brings actual joy into my expression. Let's hope the prince sees it as joy for being called to the Princess Games.

I climb up the steps, and reach the top of the stage. Effie gives me a wide, slightly scary, but genuine smile. She quickly pulls another name out of the ball, and adds, "Joining Katniss from District 12, will be Delly Cartwright!"

I gaze into the audience, to see a familiar merchant girl start jumping up and down with glee. Her reaction blows my small smile out of the water. Delly is a kind, slightly plump, orange haired girl from the Merchant Class. She's probably a year or two younger than me, but is friends with practically everyone in the District. She seems like the perfect girl for the Princess Games.

I start to scowl, already knowing how poorly I will do in these games. Prim and mother obviously won't be receiving much money. Delly joins me on stage, and we shake hands, before being ushered by Peacekeepers towards the Justice Building.

We're allowed a quick goodbye from our families, so I'm brought into a small, fancy, room for that. Looking around the room, full of materials and paintings I couldn't attempt to name, I start to feel extremely out of my element. What is the sullen hunter doing in the Princess Games?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thanks again for all the kind reviews you've given me. I honestly love reading them, so it'll be a joy to receive some more from you readers! Just to note, this is a Hunger Games fanfiction, but there will be a bit of inspiration from The Selection by Kiera Cass. I promise the plot will be pretty original when things get started though. Sadly, this is another slower chapter but you get a first look at some of the tributes! Please continue to favourite, follow, and review! Enjoy~**

I'm looking out the windows of the speeding train, marveling at the expanse of greenery rushing by. The goodbyes to my family were hard, but they were sweet. Prim had cried of happiness, saying she knew all along I would get called for the games. When the peacekeepers came to split us up, she had turned to me with her blue eyes wide and earnest, pleading, "Katniss, do you think you'll fall in love with him?"

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't with her looking so hopeful. Instead I kissed her forehead goodbye and whispered, "I don't know, little duck."

Eventually, Effie, Delly, and I were loaded onto the train. For the first hour or so, Delly chattered to me nonstop about how excited she was, and how she couldn't wait to meet the prince, and see the capital, and on and on and on. When she realized I was hardly paying attention, she excused herself to her room. I hope she didn't think I was rude, but this change was just a lot to absorb for me.

I'm nervous, yet almost excited for the Princess Games. I know I'll try my best, considering Prim and mother will be compensated for the amount of time I spend in the Capital. However, I know I don't want to win. I'm resolute on this point. If I make the top five, which is doubtful, I'll be so sullen and hostile Prince Peeta will take one look at me and send me home. Not that I'd even have to work hard for him to want me gone.

Dinner is a quiet affair, as Delly seems to finally run out of words. I can still tell how excited she is, by the wide smile that never leaves her face. I'm sure I look excited too, but it's mainly about the rich food that never seems to end.

Effie, clears her throat, glancing at the two of us. "Girls, tomorrow morning we will land in the Capital. I am expected to go over some rules of the Princess Games, even though you will be briefed more thoroughly at your arrival.

"First of all, the main rule is once you enter the royal families mansion, you must not leave the grounds unless with complete permission, or your dismissal from the competition. You must also not engage in any… romantic advancements while in the Capital. You must be courteous to the entire royal family, and must hold yourself well at all times. There will be cameras almost everywhere, except for your private rooms, so expect this. Most importantly, you are not to refuse the royal family, especially Prince Peeta, for _anything_. Understand?"

I cough at this last point. "What do you mean by this?"

Effie gives me a stern look, "The royal family will be involved with some of the challenges, but you may see them around the mansion. If they ask you for something, you must do your best to oblige."

This still didn't sit well with me. I felt a slight tremor in my stomach, but I pushed it down as my body not reacting well to all the rich fare. Glancing at Delly, I realized even Merchants must not be used to it considering her green complexion.

"Well!" Effie exclaims brightly. "We shall go and see footage of the Readings now, so you can check out your competition."

We all pile into the living room, and I end up next to Delly on the couch. Delly turns to me, excitement mixed with a tinge of anxiety in her eyes. "Are you nervous?" She asks me softly.

Her blue eyes remind me of Prim, and I end up lowering my guard to smile at Delly. "Not at all." I lean in closer as if to whisper something conspiratorially. "To be honest, the person I'm afraid will beat me the most happens to be from my own district."

Delly blushes, and all the anxiety dissapears from her eyes. I am shocked I've said something like this, and instantly curse myself. This fancy food is making me go soft. However, Delly's wide smile at me and her putting her hand over mine, make it worth it.

We all turn our attention to the screen, as we recognise Caesar Flickerman's voice. "Hello Panem! Happy Princess Games! I know we're all excited for the first look at all the tributes, but I think we'd be even more excited to see the Prince's reaction to them."

I sit up straighter, confused. One glance at Delly and Effie make me realize this is something new, that hasn't occurred in the past Princess Games that have been aired repeatedly on television.

"In the corner of the screen, you'll see the prince react as he sees all the tributes for the first time! Isn't that smashing!"

My breath starts to pick up. I wonder if Peeta will look disgusted at me, or intrigued. Perhaps he'll even like me? Instantly, I shake my head, trying to clear it of such traitorous thoughts.

"Without further ado, let's welcome Prince Peeta to the stage!" Caesar Flickerman roars, and true to his word the prince clambers into view of the camera.

Peeta is dressed in a charcoal suit, with a flaming red tie. His blonde hair has been styled to be straight, even though from previous broadcastings I know it's naturally curly. I can't help but think I like his curly hair better.

"Hello Caesar." Peeta has a small grin on his face, but I notice he's wringing his hands. Could he be nervous about this? I guess I would be, considering one of the tributes will end up his being his future wife.

"Peeta! Tell me, how do you feel knowing you are about to lay eyes on your future wife for the first time?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty frightened." Peeta says with a soft chuckle. "However, I'm also very excited. I'm sure the tributes are all wonderful girls."

"Hmm, what do you look for in a girl, as a partner for you?"

Peeta blushes a bit, clearing his throat once again. "I honestly don't really know what I like or don't like. I haven't spent much time with girls before, so this will all be very knew to me. I guess I want someone who's sure of herself. As the future queen of Panem, my wife can't be a complete pushover."

"Interesting answer, Peeta. I know we're all dying to see the tributes, so let's air it in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

My whole body feels tense and stiff, my eyes trained on the screen. An image of the town square of what must be District 1 appears. Two girls are quickly called, with seemingly identical looks. They are beautiful, tall and curvy, with flowing long blonde hair. I instantly forget the name of the first girl, but the second has the name Glimmer, something I find so ridiculous it stays in my mind. The predatory and snarky look on Glimmer's face takes me aback. I glance at Peeta in the corner, but his expression remains blank. I guess he isn't overly impressed by looks then.

Next is District 2, and the girls called both seem pretty fit and muscular. They may not be particularly pretty, but since they're from a Career District, they probably would have trained for some of the physical challenges. I'll have to watch out for them. Again, Peeta doesn't change expressions much.

District 3 passes by, and the District 4 tributes are called. The two girls are very different, and the one who stands out to me is a pretty girl with dark, long hair. She looks almost frightened when called, and there is something off about her expression. Names are almost impossible for me to remember, but I'm pretty sure hers was Annie.

District 5 and 6 don't really stand out, besides a very cunning look on a redhead from 5. From 7, a girl practically storms onto the stage. Her hair seems cut by a sledgehammer, and she's very thin, almost entirely angles. Her face seems disinterested at the proceedings, yet angry. Peeta raises an eyebrow at her.

A couple more districts go by, with nothing extraordinary occurring. One of the girls from District 11 holds my attention though. She looks impossibly young, and I'm sure she barely met the age quota. She resembles Prim, despite her much darker skin and hair tone. The girl almost floats onto the stage, with such a sweet look on her face, that I can't help but instantly like her. By the smile on Peeta's face, I can tell her charm worked on him too.

The moment is here. District 12's familiar town square fills the screen. I gently clench my fingers, realising too late that I'm still gripping Delly's hand. I try to let go, but she starts to squeeze back. Effie is on stage again, calling out my name. I'm glad to see that my shock doesn't last as long as I thought it would. I'm quickly marching to the stage, a stoic but supposedly pleased look on my face. Something weird is that whoever was filming wanted it clear what revived me from my shock, since the camera focuses on Prim squealing and celebrating for a few seconds. Huh.

I almost burn a hole into Peeta's face, wanting to know his reaction to me. I am shocked to see a slight smile on his face. Is it possible, could that smile could be for me? I instantly dismiss the thought, figuring he just never bothered to stop smiling after seeing the Prim look alike from 11. Delly is called to, and Peeta gives a small chuckle at her overzealous reaction.

Delly smiles next to me. She was the only one to get a laugh out of Peeta. I squeeze her hand once more before letting go. Caesar returns onto the screen, and the image of Peeta and him takes up the full screen once more.

"So, any first thoughts? No offense, but what you think now hardly matters since you'll be judging very few of the challenges. So, feel free to be honest!"

I scoff at this; surprised Peeta would be judging any challenges. I've heard that the disadvantage of being from 12 is the lack of effort anyone puts into these games. If only I could have spoken to Maysilee, than I would have known more of what to expect.

I focus on the screen, foolishly eager for his answer. "A couple do stand out to me; I'm not going to lie. But I don't feel right disclosing that information just yet." Peeta replies, grinning at Caesar's exasperated look. I'm sure I look quite the same. Peeta turns to the camera then, giving it a slight wink.

The wink is just for show I'm sure. For some reason however, it feels like he's winking at me. I feel my face heat up at the thought, and I instantly chide myself. Without even meeting the guy, the prince already seems to have an effect on me. I definitely do not like this. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for your great response to this story so far. In this chapter, the Princess Games finally begin. Please continue to review, favourite, and follow! Especially review, because I love reading those. ;) Enjoy~**

The Capital was extremely different from any place I'd ever been before. The buildings weren't squat and coal dusted like the houses of District 12. Instead there were metallic, gleaming skyscrapers that shot so high into the sky, they seemed to touch the clouds. The abundance of unfamiliarity that was surrounding me only made me feel more and more insecure and out of place.

Last night, I had dreamt of the woods. I had been with Gale, before things got weird, and before the impossible long winter had begun. I was laughing, I was running, and I was free. The second I woke up, I wish I could have gone back into my dream. Sadly, life doesn't work that way.

The train is about to roll into the station. Delly is right next to me, eagerly absorbing the grandeur of a place we'd both never dreamed of being able to see. Effie has already coached us on how we must act when arriving at the capital. The locals will be informed when our train is coming, and will be waiting outside the train. There will multiple camera crews as well.

The first impression we make on the people of the Capital is very important, since they are the people we'll be surrounded by if one of us does become queen. My goal is to not scowl. I doubt I'll even achieve this though. Despite how nice, and gracious, and elegant I may be able to act, right next to Delly, I will be easily outshone.

The train has begun to slow down, and I once again look over my outfit. I decided against all the colourful capital clothing I would never actually wear, and opted for black tight pants and a dark green shirt. Delly chose a pretty yellow dress, accentuating her hair perfectly.

Delly looks at me now, with a nervous look in her eyes. "I guess from now on, we won't be friends right?" She suddenly blurts out.

"What?" I reply, surprised by the cold statement coming out of such a sweet, kind, girl. I'm not sure if I'm more surprised by her already calling us friends, or by her wanting to end this supposed friendship.

"Well, I would understand why you wouldn't want to be. Since this is a competition, and only one girl can win Peeta-"

Comprehension dawns on me, and I turn to Delly again, taking her in. She's pretty, sweet, and smart. I decide to let her in on a bit of the truth. "Delly, honestly I don't actually want to marry Peeta and be queen." The thought of never returning to District 12, and having to stay in the Capital forever as a married woman, causes me to shiver.

"Then why are you here?" Delly's voice is now hushed, as if she understand that what I will now say can never become common knowledge.

"The money," I shrug. "My family is starving, and I'm not sure if we would have survived this winter. With compensation and one less mouth to feed…" I trail off, as understanding fills Delly's sweet face.

"Oh, Katniss!" She says, and looks like she's about to cry. I am about to reply, when I realize the train has stopped, and the doors we're standing in front of are about to open.

"As allies?" I ask quietly. Friends may sound like too much, considering I hardly have any of those, but the word allies seem perfect. Since I'm not planning to win, I should be able to have someone from home that I can trust throughout the games

Delly nods, and right before the doors can open, she links her arms in mine. United as one, we step of the train and onto a walkway with crowds of people on either side, screaming our names, but held back from swarming at us by small portable fences.

I am blinded by the immediate shock of camera flashes, and stumble into Delly, who also stumbles into me. The two of us give a nervous laugh, before taking in our surroundings. Effie said we should wait at least a half minute before moving in order for everyone to get a good picture. I feel awkward just standing there, but when Delly starts to smile and wave a little, I quickly follow suit.

Delly decides when we should start moving, and I allow her to pull me along. I'm pretty sure we are supposed to just walk along the catwalk and wave at the crowds. That was all I intended to do, until a little girl's voice that sounded just like Prim's caught my attention.

"Katniss!"

I can't help but swivel around, looking for my sister. However, I only catch sight of another small girl, with brown pigtails instead of blonde. When realizing she has caught my attention, she starts to squeal jumping up and down, and eagerly gestures that I should approach her. The movements are so Prim-like, I actually follow her commands.

"Hello there." I say, and the smile the little girl gives me causes me to grin widely as well.

"Katniss! I want you to marry Peeta, you're so cool! Will you sign please? Please?" The little girl babbles.

Haunted by my sister's memory, I just laugh and sign the little booklet the girl has with her pen. When she leans over the fence to try and hug me, I reciprocate, letting go of Delly.

That is when all hell breaks loose. Suddenly, every little girl, and little boy, and young woman, and young man, wants me to sign something, or shake their hand, or hug them. I'm pretty sure there must be some rule I'm breaking by doing this, but I can't just treat one Capital citizen better than the others. So I act the same way to them all. After making it halfway up the catwalk, Delly stops just stumbling after me, and decides to do what I'm doing to the people on the other side.

What could have been a short walk—from the train on one end of the catwalk to the car on the other—takes over an hour. When we finally reach the car, Effie has mysteriously appeared inside, and seems very impatient and irritated with us. We both apologize, but she says nothing, mumbling about how District 12 is so backwards that she didn't expect us to stay in this competition long anyways.

At Effie's words, Delly starts to cry. I instantly apologize, since I was the one who changed our plans in the first place. Effie apologizes as well, and instantly changes from bitter and irritated to her overly chipper self.

"Don't worry, it's not like they can send us home for this," I whisper, nudging Delly.

She nods, and uses her hands to dry her tears quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm not this emotional. I think talking with all the people was a nice thing to do as well."

I shrugged, still shocked at my actions. I talked to the first girl because of Prim, and then I talked to the rest of them because of the first girl. However, somewhere along the line of Capital citizens, I just got carried away with the overall energy and started actually enjoying myself.

A few minutes into the car ride, Effie turns around from the front seat to give us more information. "Next the two of you will be brought to the royal family's mansion. Since District 12 is farthest from the Capital, you will likely be the last of the tributes to arrive. You will meet the Head Gamemaker, who is in charge of all the challenges this year. After the first round of eliminations, you will begin training and meet your stylists and mentors."

"Wait." I gasp. "We'll start to be eliminated before we train? When will the first challenge be then?"

Effie shrugs, and looks away from us. "That is all I'm allowed to tell you right now. You will discover more when we arrive."

I glared at the back of Effie's head for the rest of the ride. After a couple more minutes, we pulled in front of a huge building, with a less futuristic look than the rest of the Capital. The King's Mansion was grand, with marble brick walls and white columns. Delly and I both gasped at the majestic beauty of its many gardens, and seemingly never ending expanses.

The large black gate opened for our car, which drove all the way down the long stretch of driveway to the front doors. Delly and I were ushered into the mansion by some people who looked like maids, or perhaps butlers. From there Effie took the lead, guiding us down long hallways with gleaming tile floors and cream walls adorned with the occasional fancy painting. We walked slowly, trying to absorb this place that would be our home for an indefinite period of time.

Finally we were brought to the doorway of a large room. I waited for Effie to open it. Instead, she stepped back. "The two of you should be fine from here on out. If you remain in the competition, you will see me quite a few more times. If not, I shall escort you back on to a train that will return to District 12."

I tried to look unaffected by this, but I was secretly disheartened by the loss of a familiar face. Delly glanced at me, and she looked so nervous, I know I will have to be the strong one in this situation. I took her arm again, and push the doors open for the two of us.

The room is large, with a huge TV on one end. Throughout the space is various tables surrounded by soft chairs. There is also a small stage on one side, where an unfamiliar man is standing on a podium. A couple other official looking men and women in similar outfits stand behind him.

Most of the chairs are filled with girls I recognise from the other Reapings. I quickly catch sight of the Careers, who are all sitting together in the middle of the room, but seem to all be silently looking in different directions. When the girl I believe to be Glimmer catches me looking at her, she gives me a glare so fierce I instantly look away. She obviously took advantage of the capital clothing in her closet, wearing an outrageous neon getup that leaves very little to the imagination. A lot of other girls have gone Capital style too, and I realize Delly, I, and a couple of others in normal clothes are the minority.

Then in the corner, I see the dark skinned girl who reminded me of Prim. She is sitting with another girl a vaguely recognise, the long haired one who I believe to be Annie. The two of them are in dresses, but at least they're more muted then typical Capital clothing. Two seats are luckily empty at their table, so I drag Delly with me towards them.

We arrive, and I awkwardly stand next to them, wondering if we'll be welcome or not.

The dark skinned girl sees us approaching, and smiles, gesturing at the seats. Delly eagerly sits right away, and I quickly follow. "Hello!" The girl smiles shyly.

Delly quickly replies, introducing the two of us. The same girl who looks like Prim answers with her name, which I discover to be Rue. The other girl, Annie, smiles at us, but doesn't talk. She doesn't seem mean or snarky though, just very quiet and almost a little lost.

Right when we get settled into our chairs, the man behind the podium clears his throat, causing the stilted chatter in the room to fade to silence.

"Hello tributes, and welcome to the Princess Games!" He first yells. There is a smattering of applause at this, before he continues. "I know some of you have just gotten off your trains and into the Capital. You must be eager to find your rooms, meet your mentors and stylists, and perhaps even see the royal family?"

Again, a lot of the girls generally celebrate. We are all tired and eager to rest so we can face the busy days ahead of us.

"Well, let me first introduce myself. I am the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Most of you should already know that I am in charge of challenges.

"What you all don't know is you already had your first challenge, which we call the bloodbath since so many girls tend to be sent home after this one. You were videotaped when exiting your trains for the first time, and the grace, elegance, and uniqueness at which you carried yourself is your first test in this competition."

The room is filled with gasps and shocked murmurs. One girl in a corner, with an obvious mud stain on her dress that hints at a possible fall, immediately starts to cry. For me, this new information takes a minute to absorb. When it does, I am instantly devastated. The mistake I pulled with talking to all the capital citizens will surely send Delly and I home.

The sullen hunter who never belonged, will probably be pulled out of the Games before getting a chance to truly play.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! A huge thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed for the last chapter. I love those readers who review every single chapter! I hope everyone likes this chapter, despite the slightly mean ending ;). Please continue to review, favourite, and follow! Just to note, I have a question to ask my readers, so there will be an extended authors note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy~**

I am sitting at the table, shocked and disappointed that I didn't do better. Prim and mother will hardly receive any compensation. Suddenly, I feel something soft in my hand, and see Delly has slipped her palm in mine. I look over at her, trying to convey with my eyes how sorry I am. I'm sure the two of us will be sent home together.

Delly just shakes her head, and somehow finds the strength to smile at me. I hope we'll still talk with one another when we return to District 12. Despite her being the type of person I wouldn't normally be friends with, the past two days have caused us to form a deep bond.

Seneca Crane quickly regains all the shocked tributes attention. "We'll first show video footage from the train departures of all the girls who will be eliminated tonight. Afterwards, we will also show footage from the best four train departures. These four girls will receive an advantage in a future challenge."

He says more, but I tune him it out. I just want to see if I'll be eliminated already, despite the fact that it's practically a certainty. We all stare at the large television as it flickers on. The first eliminated tribute is someone from District 3. We see her stumble across the catwalk as if half asleep. Since the eliminations are in District order, that means all the Careers from District 1 and 2 are safe.

This also means Delly and I will see our elimination footage last. Multiple tributes are shown, but none of the actual girls stand out to me. The footage of the girl who fell passes by, along with a few others, until 7 tributes have been eliminated. Then a girl from 11 is sent home for practically running down the catwalk, making the number of eliminated girls 8. Suddenly, the broadcast ends.

Where is my footage? Or Delly's? Is there any way the two of us are safe, despite our obvious blunders? Seneca approaches the podium once again, saying, "All the eliminated girls must depart this room at once. You will stay for the night, before being sent home tomorrow morning."

The eight girls we just saw footage of meekly scramble out of the room. Many of them are still in shock, and even more have started to cry. I suddenly realize I am not one of them. Delly is not either. I look at her, and I know her wide grin is mirrored on my face. Perhaps talking to the people was seen as a good thing?

"Now for footage of the top four girls." Seneca continues.

I can hardly pay attention, my excitement at being able to stay in the competition rendering me absolutely giddy. I see Glimmer as she struts down the catwalk like a model. I'm surprised when sweet Rue, for serenely floating down the walk is also featured. I give her an easy grin, which she returns with a soft blush on her cheeks. Shockingly, the next girl on the television is Delly. I gasp in shock, looking at her excitedly. She squeezes my hand even harder, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

I guess her infinite sweetness outweighed our obvious blunder. However, this reasoning does not explain at all why the next person featured on the screen is _me_. I see that I have a soft, almost graceful expression on my face as I hug that first little girl and sign her booklet. The footage of me is longer than anyone elses, showing me continually hugging, and chatting with the locals.

It is clear that I have stolen the show. Seneca says words of congratulations to the16 tributes that still remain. Many of the girls don't look happy at all though. Quite a few of them look envious and angry, the subject of their ire being me. I receive harsh glares from all the careers, and quite a few other girls. It is clear I won't be very popular here.

It doesn't matter though. Three of the girls on my table had one of top four train departures, and we all stumble over each other to congratulate on another. Annie doesn't seem left out at all, smiling softly at the three of us and mumbling her own congratulations.

We are all interrupted by Seneca once again. "Ladies, your night is far from over. You are safe, for the time being. The bloodbath, as we like to call this recent competition, is over. Nevertheless, you must still meet your stylists and mentors, who will instruct you throughout the remainder of your stay in this competition. Let's bring them in!"

The doors are suddenly thrust open, and a large group of people are brought in. They are all obviously locals, which is evident in their outrageous cosmetics, alterations, and outfits. I quickly realize they are all holding signs that say their tributes name. I crane my head, searching through the influx of people for a name with Katniss Everdeen on it.

Eventually, I see a small group of people with my name on their sign. They are all extremely muted for the Capital, with clothing in dark colours and very few cosmetics. There is a dark haired, fatter man who is stumbling around in a way that hints at intoxication. Next to him, is a tall man with close cropped hair and gold eye liner, with a trio of shorter people surrounding him like an entourage.

I get up, looking over at Delly and seeing she has already caught sight of her mentor and stylists. We part ways, and I meet up with the people I previously saw.

"Hello, I'm Katniss." I stutter nervously. Instantly I am surrounded by the shorter trio of stylists, who start to circle me, chattering with each other about my body shape, and which colours would work with my skin tone.

The taller, brown haired stylist marches up to me, with his hand stretched out for a hand shake. "I'm Cinna. I'm here to make you stand out."

I nod at this, gulping nervously. The shorter stylists eventually back away from me, and give me their names as well: Venia, Flavius, and Octavia. I smile again, at a loss for words. Everyone then turns their attention to the last man, who must be my mentor. He stumbles towards me, but instead of introducing himself, spills his drink all over my shirt.

I gasp, as the acidic cool liquid soaks through my shirt onto my skin. The man then grins at the mess. "Look at the wannabe princess now!" He drawls, throwing a foul arm over my shoulder. I won't take this treatment, not for a second. I shove this oaf away from me, stomping on his foot when he instantly doesn't move.

"Do NOT touch me." I snarl at him, backing away.

The man guffaws a bit, before slipping and falling on the floor. I leave him there, still furious, and walk around him towards my stylists again. The four of them are gaping at me, mouths open with astonishment. That's when I realize that no one else in the room is talking. A quick glance around the room confirms that all the tributes have seen my altercation with my mentor. The Careers seem to be smirking and giggling at my disheveled state, whereas most of other tributes are looking at me in shock or in pity. Even the Gamemakers, still on stage, are staring straight at me.

I am instantly overwhelmed by all this negative attention. Without thinking I march out of room, into the hallway and down the seemingly never ending hallway. As soon as the doors shut behind me though, I stumble into a blind run. I can feel hot tears burning in my eyes, and dripping down my cheeks. I angrily wipe them away with one hand, and randomly turn when the hallway splits off into two. I blindly turn a few more times until I arrive in a seemingly empty corridor, with a lone staircase. I scurry up at least four flights of stairs until I realize that the staircase leads to the roof.

I eagerly push it open, and alone in the expanse of fresh air, I finally allow myself to cry. My shirt is drenched in alcohol, so I use that to dry my tears figuring it can't get any worse. I gaze up into the darkening afternoon sky, comforted by the fact that the sun and clouds are the same ones I see from District 12. I try to imagine what I'd be doing back home, and I figure most likely hunting.

I sit cross legged, wondering if this will cause me to be kicked out of the Princess Games. I should probably return now, except I have no idea where I turned, so I would probably just get lost. So instead I remain here, breathing in the fresh crisp air.

"Who are you?" I deep voice demands, instantly pulling me out of my thoughts. I am startled that my shame and despair overwhelmed me to the point where I couldn't hear anyone approach. Whipping around, I come face to face with none other than the crown prince of Panem, Peeta Snow.

**AN: Do you guys have any specific challenges you want the tributes to face in the Princess Games? While I have most of them thought out already, there are one or two I would love to have my readers input on. If you have a suggestion, mention it in a review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! I know this may seem like nothing to other authors, but I'm so ecstatic that The Princess Games has over 30 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing! Also, thank you all for your response to my question in Chapter 5, and continue to answer if you get new ideas! Please continue to favourite, review and follow! Enjoy~**

"_Who are you?" I deep voice demands, instantly pulling me out of my thoughts. I am startled that my shame and despair overwhelmed me to the point where I couldn't hear anyone approach. Whipping around, I come face to face with none other than the crown prince of Panem, Peeta Snow. _

* * *

I gasp in shock, a million thoughts running through my mind. Peeta Snow is standing in front of me, with is muscular arms folded and his bright blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. I instantly get up, and stumble into an awkward curtsy. In school, we all learned proper etiquette when meeting someone in the royal family. However, all those lessons instantly evaporate from my mind.

I drag my hand in front of my face, embarrassed to be caught crying with my shirt completely soaked through, by the prince of the entire country. "Katniss." I stutter at last, finally remembering his question. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, a tribute."

Recognition dawns on Peeta's face instantly, and his troubled and angry look eases up slightly. He slowly takes in my disheveled appearance, with my tear stained cheeks and soaking shirt. I shiver, the cool air freezing my wet skin. "Are you lost, Katniss? The tributes are definitely not supposed to be here." One side of his lips lifts up slightly as he gives me a crooked smile.

"I- uhhh- my mentor- I needed to get away," I continue to babble. My cheeks flush bright red, and I hastily try to think of a way to excuse myself from the situation.

I shiver again, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to get warm. Peeta notices this and starts to take of his jacket. I back away, caution probably flashing in my eyes. However, he just removes his princely jacket, adorned with gold pins, and hands it to me.

I immediately start shaking my head. There is no way I'm wearing that. The jacket was specially made for someone from the royal family, and is probably worth more than every piece of clothing I own combined. "Take it." Peeta says. His voice is firm, but his smile softens it.

I hesitantly grab for the garment, realizing I probably shouldn't disobey a direct order from the prince. The jacket is deliciously warm, with a faint scent of fancy cologne and maybe even cinnamon. I slip it on slowly, and am instantly comfortable. I can't help discreetly inhaling the prince's scent. I wring my hands together, nervous about what I should do next. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here." I say.

Peeta's smiles aren't reaching his eyes, and there is still an angry, troubled, look in his piercing blue orbs which I hope isn't directed at me. Peeta shrugs at my words. "No harm done. I like to come out here to think. I can understand why this experience is a little overwhelming for you."

I nod, unsure of what to say again. I am in a competition to marry the man I am talking to now. There is a slightly awkward tension between us, but I'd rather not leave and face the other tributes right now.

"Are you okay, Prince Snow?" I question softly. The angry look fades a bit as Peeta takes in my question.

"Just another quarrel with my father." Peeta says, sighing. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but we disagree about a lot of things regarding Panem."

He pauses, running a tired hand through his hair. "I should be asking you if you're okay, though. You're the one crying with a soaked shirt."

I let out a humourless chuckle. "Both are the result of my drunken mentor who spilt his drink on my shirt, embarrassing me. Well, the tears are probably also because of the overall stress of the Princess Games." I pause before adding, "You don't agree with your father a lot?"

Peeta nods at my explanation. "Your mentor is probably Haymitch. He's a queer one, but will be exceptionally useful when finally sober. Well, more like if he's ever sober." Peeta chuckles a bit.

I smile in response. Peeta then adds, "I want to change a lot of things my father has been doing that I don't agree with. Things are really tense around here, and the Princes Games starting just distract everyone from getting anything done."

I nod at his words, taking everything in. I was right when suspecting Peeta was different from his father, the tyrannical ruler of our nation. I'm about to ask what sort of thing he wants to change, but then I realize these are probably things he's not allowed to tell me. "Well, I'm sure having 23 girls striving to be your wife is a welcome distraction." I blurt out, instead.

I instantly realize my mistake. "23 girls? Last time I checked there were 24." Peeta says, narrowing his eyes at me. "I made the Reaping optional in hope that every single tribute would actually want to be here."

"I know, I know." I concede. "I'm sure all the other girls want to be here." I find myself unable to lie, or to take back my words.

"All the other girls?" Peeta asks. "So not you?"

I shrug a little bit, and I'm about to answer him when another man scurries onto the roof as well. The man is dressed in a neat uniform, and bows quickly at the sight of Peeta, completely ignoring my presence. "Prince Peeta, King Snow demands you return to his presence immediately."

Peeta sighs angrily before nodding at the man, and starts to follow him off the roof, gesturing at me to come as well. Once we're inside again, I quickly shrug off Peeta's coat and hand it back to him. "My squire here will help you find out where you're supposed to be." Peeta says to me, quickly putting his jacket on again. "I'll also make sure you're granted permission to go onto the roof when you please."

I am shocked by this kind gesture. "Thank you so much." I say softly.

Peeta nods, and is about to take off when looking back at me. "This conversation is not over though, Katniss." He warns, probably referring to my last statements about not wanting to be here.

Then he turns a corner and disappears. I can't help looking after him, surprised by our meeting. He isn't the pompous, carefree idiot I expected from a Prince. Peeta obviously has a kind heart, with his own struggles to deal with. The sound of someone clearing their throat brings me to the present.

"Katniss, is it?" The Prince's squire asks me. Without Peeta around, absorbing all my attention, I am finally able to focus on this other young man. He has curly bronze hair and sea green eyes, and is very handsome, but in a way that feels overwhelming to me. "I'm Finnick Odair." He adds.

I nod, and the squire guides me back to the room I came from. The cool wind helped dry my shirt, but it's still uncomfortably stiff. I pause outside the door, reluctant to enter.

"The longer you wait, the later you will be." Finnick whispers, his tone sympathetic. After saying this, he gives me a short wave and ambles off.

I sigh at his truthful words, and straightening my shoulders, push open the door to the large hall. The room that was previously crowded with tributes, mentors, and stylists is now gloriously deserted, save for a few Gamemakers huddled in one corner.

The noise I make opening the door immediately attracts their attention. Seneca comes over to me, with an angry look on his face. "Where have you been?"

"I-uh, I ran away and got lost." I stutter. "I just was able to find my way back." I know it would be unwise to share my encounter with Peeta with the Head Game maker.

Seneca shakes his head, but then shrugs. "Well, you didn't miss much. The royal family is in an important meeting, so you won't be able to meet them until tomorrow. I'll guide you to your room where you may either rest, or strategize with your mentor."

The thought of doing anything with Haymitch causes me to shiver. I will definitely be sleeping early tonight. I follow Seneca down a complicated path of stairs, turns, and corridors until we arrive at a door that must lead to my room, with the number 12 on it.

"All the tributes have rooms in this hallway, in order of District. Try not to accidentally enter your District partner's room, since it will have the same number on it." Seneca says. He immediately walks away, probably having multiple more important things to do than show a tribute her room.

I warily open the door, stepping inside. When looking around, I am relieved to see that I happen to be alone. My worry that my stylists, or Haymitch would be lurking in my room quickly dissipates. My rooms are grand, with a parlor with a television and a couch, a bedroom with huge, voluminous bed, and a washroom with so many buttons that I don't dare test it out yet. I quickly change for bed, ridding myself of the soiled shirt.

It is only wrapped up in blankets, all alone, that I finally allow myself to smile about my encounter with Peeta. I like him. I talked to him for only a few minutes, and I already know I like him. I hate that I like him, but I suppose there is nothing I can do about his handsome smile, endearing smell, and kind actions. However, something tells me that having feelings for the crown prince of Panem will bring me nothing but trouble in the Princess Games.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this chapter is late, it's been a busy weekend so far! Thank you all for your amazing response to this story. Continue to favourite, follow, and review! Enjoy~**

Apparently, your stylists have access into your room. When I blink open my tired eyes, I have three different pairs of eyes staring right back at me. I scream, stumbling back into my bed post. The three small stylists with names I couldn't hope to remember instantly start chattering about Capital gossip, as I sit there trying to comprehend what was happening. Looking around, I finally notice that Cinna and Effie are also in my room, but were at least standing back and giving me personal space.

"What are you doing in here?" I screech.

"I'm here to wake you up and tell you your itinerary for today! It's going to be a big, big, day today!" Effie squeals, prancing towards me. "Your stylists are obviously here to get you dressed. Your mentor would normally be here to help you decide on an image, but we unanimously decided that a hung over Haymitch wouldn't do any good anyways."

I blinked, slowly nodding in relief that I wouldn't have to face my mentor at least.

Effie basically throws me out of bed and into the shower, claiming she'll explain exactly what will be happening today as I get ready. After a few wrong presses of the shower buttons which leave me smelling suspiciously of roses, I manage to get a steady, warm stream of water running. After the quick shower, I pull on a robe and sigh, getting ready to be pulled at and prodded by my stylists.

There is a lot that has to be done for me. I am waxed basically everywhere, my hair is washed again, and my entire body is scrubbed with a cream that stings at first but eventually soothes.

Meanwhile, Effie is trying to explain what will be happening today, but at a million words a minute. "So, first you'll be going to breakfast, where you'll be able to meet the royal family. Then you will have interviews in front of the entire capital, and afterwards a chance to socialize with the other tributes. Later on, there will be a physical challenge."

I quickly try to absorb all this information, but what stands out to me is the physical challenge. "What will I have to be doing?" I ask.

"We're not allowed to tell you!" Effie exclaims, and then scurries out of the room so she can repeat everything to Delly.

Sighing, I start to pay attention to my stylist's again and realize Cinna is holding out a dress for me. It's absolutely beautiful, with a moss green colour and ball gown skirt. The shoes however, are some hybrid of flats and running shoes, made of thin material.

I gesture at the weird shoes, shocked but relieved I'm not being forced to wear some fancy heels.

"You won't have time to change before now and the physical challenge," Cinna explains, noticing my confusion. "We're planning on giving you leggings to way under the skirt of your dress, and a removable skirt so you can rip it off for the physical challenge if you wish. These shoes will be great for running. Your dress so long the shoes will be invisible anyways."

I nod at this, astonished at how thorough Cinna is. The stylists help me get into the dress, and start braiding my hair into a complicated knot onto the back of my head. Finally, I'm ready.

"So, what image do you want to have for your interview?" Cinna asks me, powdering some finishing touches onto my face. "Do you want to be the sweet, humble girl from District 12? The cocky, athletic one?"

I shake my head at both suggestions, knowing my lack of acting skills wouldn't allow me to pull anything like that off. "Maybe…" I venture meekly. "I could just be myself? I know I'm nothing special, but-"

"No." Cinna interrupts. "I think acting as yourself would be perfect."

I nod, thinking back to my meeting with Peeta yesterday. I am filled with the sudden urge to tell someone what happened, and Cinna has been so kind to me I think it should be him. So I spill, telling Cinna everything, down to the smell of Peeta's jacket.

Cinna smiles at me encouragingly. "While this may not be allowed, I think its great Peeta's has already met you. It definitely gives you an advantage." Cinna winks then, rubbing my arm encouragingly.

"Are you ready to _officially_ meet the crown prince for the first time over breakfast?"

I may not be ready, but I nod anyways, wanting to get this all over with. I exit my room, and find none other than Delly in the hallway. Delly is obviously playing the sweet and humble role, with a soft orange dress and her hair done up with curly ringlets. She instantly rushes towards me. "Oh, Katniss! Are you alright?" Her face is pinched together with worry.

"Of course, I just needed to get away for a while." I reply, immediately knowing that telling a fellow competitor about meeting the crown prince wouldn't do any good.

Delly nods understandingly. "I felt so bad for you. Your mentor is a total creep!"

I laugh a long with her, the worry and embarrassment I felt overwhelmed with yesterday fading away. As Delly leads me towards the breakfast hall, we bump into Rue on the way there. She was wearing the blue and white of a blue jay, and I half expected her to take off in flight right in front of us.

"Hi!" Rue says brightly, instantly coming into step with us. "How are you, Katniss?"

I shake my head, shocked that somehow all these girls have come to worry about me. "I'm fine, Rue! A little nervous, I suppose."

I still remember what I let slip with the Prince yesterday. He knows now that I don't want to marry him, and he might eliminate me from the games before letting me explain. I can only hope he is as kind as he seems.

We reach the breakfast pavilion, and a butler opens the door for us. The three of us saunter in. We are all early, and only a handful of girls already in the hall. The seats are assigned with our names on them, and seem to be in District order once again. We must be extremely lucky, but because Delly and I are from 12, and Rue from 11, we end up beside each other anyways.

Eventually, more and more tributes trickle in to the dining hall. Some girls are ridiculously over dressed, and I wonder if they know about the athletic competition later on. I suppose all the girls could have an outfit on underneath that I just can't see. The Careers arrive late, probably on purpose. They march up to their seats, and don't hesitate to glare at me. I am not looking forward to actually talking to them any time soon.

The Game makers suddenly appear at the side of the room, where a microphone has been set up. Seneca quickly walks forward to speak. "Ladies, please rise for the royal family!"

We all jump to our feet, and the doors are thrust open again. King Snow, his wife Queen Rose Snow, and his son Prince Peeta Snow, gracefully enter the room.

Some girls look like they want to pass out at the sight of Peeta. Others, like Glimmer, just smile seductively at him. I try not to gain eye contact.

Some girls, who paid attention during etiquette classes, start to curtsy. I quickly follow their movements. King Snow sternly glares at all of us, as if we were all not worth his time. Despite being only 40 or so, he already had snow white hair, and a pinched wrinkled face. I can tell Peeta got his handsome looks entirely from him beautiful mother, who was the winner of the Princess Games 20 years ago.

I remember enough of the reruns we were all forced to watch to recognise her as from District 4, a Career district. Rose Snow is a vision, in an elegant golden dress perfectly paired with her cascading golden curls. She smiles graciously at us, while Peeta has a nervous crooked grin.

I can't help but realize he is wearing the same coat that was draped over my arms yesterday. I look at him for a second too long, because he catches me observing him. Our eyes are locked for a few seconds before I look away, blushing.

Us tributes all take our seats at the long lower table, as the royal family goes to a shorter but grander table off to the side. The courses of food star pouring in. I shove delicacy after delicacy into my mouth until I couldn't eat another bite. I notice that many other girls eat hardly anything.

I shrug, figuring they'll hardly have any energy later on. We are all interrupted as Seneca Crane appears at the microphone once again. "Tributes, breakfast is now over. Your first individual interaction with the crown Prince will be in the interviews you have with Prince Snow and Caesar Flickerman."

I shudder, becoming increasingly nervous. What if Peeta decides to bring up what occurred during our secret meeting? In front of all of Panem? These interviews may be the very thing that will send me home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! I am so excited that this story has over 50 reviews now. It's amazing that I have such supportive readers! Just to note, since my week off from school is ending today, my updates won't be everyday anymore. I'll try to update as often as possible, but it may only be one or two times a week now. Thank you so much for your response, and please continue to favourite, follow, and review! Enjoy~**

Since I am from District 12, I will be the last called for interviews. I am sitting next to Delly in the backstage waiting area, anxiously wringing my hands together. Delly doesn't understand why I'm so nervous, because I haven't told her about my accidental encounter with Prince Peeta. However, Delly is still being as sweet as ever, holding my hand and whispering reassuringly to me. Rue also helps by giving me an occasional kind smile.

District 1 and 2 go by like a blur. From the screens they provide for us backstage, it is clear they are both very popular Districts. The Capital goes crazy for them, jumping to their feet in applause. The questions Peeta and Caesar Flickerman ask differ for every person. For District 1, topics like Capital clothing and the weird showers monopolize the conversation. For District 2, the conversation is more sports and athletics focused.

The tributes' interviews quickly go by, with the most interesting coming from the angry District 7 tribute. I discover her name is Johanna Mason. She practically storms on stage, and answers all the questions rather abruptly. Even kind Peeta is at a loss for words at her attitude. I wonder if she'll be eliminated despite the interviews not being an elimination challenge. Her outfit is pretty skimpy, like most of the others, but at least she isn't in heels. I still wonder how the girls in clomping, six inch high shoes will manage the physical challenge coming up next.

Suddenly, we're at District 11, and Rue, their only tribute left, practically floats onto the stage. She is adorably tiny in her blue and white bird dress, as she gracefully sits in the chair provided for her.

After a few introductory questions from Caesar, Rue begins to tell a sweet story about all her little siblings. Peeta is a perfect listener, smiling and asking questions at appropriate times. He ends up laughing out loud when Rue gets to the part where one of her brothers tried to pretend he was invisible. She does extremely well, and as soon as she comes off stage she flies into a hug from Delly and I.

Delly is rushed onto the stage next, and the butterflies in my stomach increase in vigor. Rue takes over Delly's job of holding my hand for comfort. I am still astonished at myself for allowing these two girls to get past all my defenses and worm themselves places in my heart.

Delly is as bubbly as ever, and quickly starts to talk about how much she loves the Capital. She talks a little bit about District 12 as well, mentioning that she makes the sweets for the Candy Shop. Her interview goes well I suppose, but I notice that Peeta seemed more entranced by Rue's conversation.

I am barely able to squeeze Delly's hand in congratulations when she returns, before I am ushered on to the stage for my own interview. I quickly walk up the steps, and am overwhelmed by the magnitude of Capital citizens present in the audience. I take my seat primly, remembering to sit up straight and proper.

Peeta gives me a smile, and I can't help but remember our talk on the roof. I hope he doesn't bring it up, but if he does, I'll have to admit to it in front of all of Panem. I am still pondering over this as Caesar asks his first question. "Katniss, how have you liked the Capital so far?"

"It's, well…. bright." I blurt out, instantly blushing at my idiotic comment. Luckily, Peeta and Caesar laugh, and I realize they've taken it as a joke.

"Yes, the city isn't known for being dull." Peeta adds.

"It takes a bit of getting used to, I guess." I reply. "However, what I've seen has all been very beautiful." Hopefully this observation will assure everyone that my head is screwed on right.

"What do you miss the most from home?" Caesar asks.

I almost mention the woods, but I realize that hunting is illegal, and is something that could get me shot in the head, even now that I'm in the Princess Games. I quickly pick a safer answer. "My little sister, Prim."

I pause, and notice Peeta seems to be nodding encouragingly at me. "She means, well everything to me. We've been through a lot, but she's always been by my side. She's, sweet, and bubbly, with a huge sweet tooth. Prim was more excited for me to be in the Princess Games than I was. I think she's in love with you, Prince Snow." I laugh. "She'll probably hate me for telling you though."

Peeta laughs, his eyes warm and compassionate. "Maybe I can make it up to her, then?" His eyes are filled with mirth suddenly.

"How do you suppose to do that?" I question, very confused.

"She has a sweet tooth, right? How about I send her a dozen sugar cookies as a gift from me?" Peeta adds mischievously.

"Peeta, the best way to Prim's heart is through her stomach. I fear you're only going to make her love you more!" I laugh. "If I win, she'll probably be jealous of me!"

"Why, what's the big attraction, besides the whole prince factor? Is there a specific interview she saw of me, that made her like me?"

"Not really…" I ponder. "I think what she loves about you is how kind and generous you seem. You're obviously a very good speaker, and are able sound firm and serious yet sweet and funny at the same time. The way you carry yourself is so utterly royal, and the good looks certainly don't hurt…" I trail off with a fiery red blush, suddenly realizing that I stopped talking about what Prim might like about Peeta, and started mentioning what I thought of Peeta.

"Is this just what Prim thinks?" Peeta asks, staring intensely at me.

"I may share her views." I admit, my blush deepening even more. I break our intense stare, focusing my eyes on the floor. At my words, the entire Capital erupts into applause. I guess none of the other girls wasted time talking about what they liked about Peeta. Despite the actual challenges of these games, the Capital mainly loves the romance factor, and I'm giving them plenty to work with.

I am shocked when I feel soft fingers brush against my chin. I whip my head up, and see Peeta as reached forward with the intent to lift my head so it will face him again.

"No need to be embarrassed." Peeta says softly. "I want to see those pretty eyes."

I am shocked by his touch and his words, and I can't help my blush coming back again. Peeta just called my Seam gray eyes pretty? I smile a little, before catching myself and stopping. However, Peeta obviously sees it and laughs, making the audience go wild again.

"I like your eyes too?" I add, since no one else says anything. I feel like smacking myself, after my third blunder of the evening. All of Panem will probably find me a love sick idiot now. I can't help but wonder what Gale is thinking. He probably thinks I rejected him because I was secretly obsessed with Peeta. However, my words bring a wide smile to Peeta's face, and a mischievous one to Caesar's. The Capital applauds so much that some of them are brought to their feet, chanting my name.

I am unsure what has transpired by my stupid words, but they have brought forward a large and loud reaction from the Capital. It takes Caesar a few attempts to get them quiet again, and by then we only have time for one more question. "If you had some alone time with Prince Snow, what would you want to do?" Caesar asks.

I'm absolutely sure this question has been brought forward because of my answers tonight. All the other girls took this interview time to talk about themselves, while I have focused the conversation on Peeta. However, for some reason, since I was so different from everyone else, at least I will not be forgettable.

"I'm not sure where we'd go, but I'd love to just talk with him, and figure out what he loves and hates. Not even as someone who may become his wife, but has a subject curious to know who her ruler is." I say, determined not to add anything embarrassing like wanting to wear is jacket or anything. "What would you do with alone time with me, Peeta?" I add, honestly curious.

Peeta and Caesar both looked immensely shocked by my question, and I realize that the tributes must not be encouraged to ask the prince anything. I have yet again made myself stand out as the strange one. Luckily, Peeta answers eventually. "I-I paint. I'd like to paint you if I could." For some reason, he blushes at this, and I'm glad I'm not the only embarrassed by my interview.

Caesar quickly takes over, ending the interview, and I am finally brought backstage to the immense sound of the Capital's applause. As I reach backstage, I notice all the other girls' glares. It appears the longer I stand out, the more I'll be despised by the tributes.

Delly and Rue are as warm as ever, congratulating me. "Katniss, he totally complimented you!" Rue exclaims, poking me in the stomach.

I laugh nervously. "I also went on and on about what I like about him, so I guess we're even."

"I think he likes you," Delly says, with a forlorn voice. "You guys were chatting like you knew each other well. He touched you and everything!"

"That doesn't change anything." I quickly add, not able to see Delly sad. "If I fail a challenge, I'll still be eliminated. Peeta only becomes important once we get to the Top 5." I don't deny out loud that there's no way he likes me, even though that's what is going through my head. He must have only complimented me to be nice.

Delly, Rue and I are joined by Annie, another ally I have in these games. She is kind as well, if not as quiet as ever. Suddenly, I feel a sharp tug behind me, and hear a loud tear.

I whip around, and come face to face with Glimmer. Looking down, I see the bottom of my dress has been ripped. Glimmer grins coyly at me. "I don't think Peeta will find you so pretty anymore." She snarls.

I will not allow myself to be intimidated by a prissy girl from District 1. Despite her having a half foot of height on me, I storm closer, so we are nose to nose. "At least I don't try to get Peeta's attention by wearing a scrap of clothing only barely covering my private parts."

I stand there, back straight, just daring her to touch me again. Our eyes are locked, and I promise myself I will not be the one to look away first. Finally, Glimmer breaks our gaze. "I would watch out, Lover Girl. I have all the Careers on my side." Glimmer stomps away, and I can't help but hope she breaks a heel.

I know that I will now be hunted by all the Careers, except probably Annie, who despite being from District 4 is nothing like the other Careers. However, I am hardly scared or worried. Let those girls come for me. I will be sure to take every single one of them down.

I am still fuming there when Seneca Crane appears backstage. "Girls, I am here to announce the first physical challenge. I hope you are ready for your athletic skills to be tested in an obstacle course race! And sorry girls, there will be no time to change!"

I realize now that some girls weren't informed of this by their stylists. Some of the ones in the taller heels seem to be sweating now, while everyone else just seems surprised. I just grin, ready for the games to finally begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next update, nice and early! Just to clarify, part of my inspiration for this story comes from the novel: The Selection by Kiera Cass. I may not mention this every chapter, but I am in no way taking credit for her work. Again, I wanted to thank everyone for their great response to this story! I think I got 20 reviews in 24 hours? You readers are all amazing! Please continue to follow, review, and favourite! Enjoy~**

We are lead to a huge field right outside the Royal Family's mansion. Some tributes did try to sneak away to their rooms to change, but the game makers trailing us were very adamant that no one was allowed to leave. The field we arrive at is filled with sports equipment along the sides, but the main attraction would be the obstacle course in the centre, and the huge arch leading towards the forest.

Delly and Rue walk on either side of me, and both are experiencing varying degrees of anxiousness. Rue is pretty athletic back in District 11 with all the farming she has to do, and seems to be pretty relaxed. However, Delly has spent her entire life in the merchant class, working at a Candy Shop. I know athleticism is not her forte, and her wringing hands confirm this.

On the other hand, I have a lot of adrenaline from my confrontation with Glimmer. The torn bottom of my dress is a constant reminder at how much she pisses me off. I can't way to start beating her and the other Careers, challenge by challenge. However, despite my bravado, there is a corner of my mind that is always unsure and insecure about whether or not I will succeed.

We tributes are all brought into the center of the field, where Seneca Crane is standing ready. "Girls, this is your first physical challenge. You will all be timed going through the course, and I will only repeat these instructions once."

Seneca Crane then goes on to outline how every tribute must pass each station of the obstacle course before being allowed to proceed. The stations vary from sprinting across a field, to climbing up a tree, to using a sling shot to hit 3 bull eyes on a target. The course starts off in the field then loops into the forest for some stations like climbing trees and log jumping, then finishes again in the field.

The course is extremely taxing in both a mental and physical sense, just by Seneca's words. All of the girls seem to become more and more worried with each word, even the Careers. Delly grabs my hand, squeezing my fingers.

"Katniss, I don't think I can do it." Delly whispers nervously.

"Of course you can!" I whisper. "Don't go too fast, just keep up your endurance so you'll at least finish."

Delly nods, just as Seneca Crane finishes detailing the obstacle course, and starts to outline the elimination rules. "This course is important, because the Queen of Panem must be able to think on her feet and be physically fit. There are many challenges the royal family will go through, and being able to concentrate and endure physical fatigue and pain is a useful skill. All girls who fail to complete the course at all will be eliminated, as well as the girl with the slowest time. The 4 top girls from the train departure challenge will have 10 seconds taken off their time as their advantage."

A rush of elation rushes through Delly, Rue, and I. Our chances at doing well have increased slightly at this new advantage. I notice Glimmer smirk as well; and sadly remember this advantage will help her too.

Seneca goes on to explain that girls will be called to complete the course in a random order. He starts off with a quiet tribute from District 9. This tribute was one of the girls with heels and a tight dress with a long train, terrible for running in. She kicks off the heels before beginning though, opting to go barefoot.

She completes the course in about fifteen minutes. However, by the final rush to the finish line, the tribute is slowly limping because of all the cuts and sores she's received on her feet. As soon as she crosses the line, the poor girl collapses. I realize that there are medics waiting off to the side for this very issue, who instantly rush forward to help patch her up.

At this sight, Delly starts squeezing my hand even tighter. Her eyes have started to tear up, and I instantly wipe them away with my own fingers.

"What am I going to do?"

"Break both your heels right now." I say reassuringly, patting her shoulder. "It's better than going barefoot across all the rocks scattered throughout the forest."

"You'll be fine Delly!" Rue chimes in.

Annie also says some encouraging words, and the three of us are able to lift Delly's spirits. Again, I am astonished by the friendships I've been forming these past few days. When faced with something as nerve wracking and stressful as the Princess Games, you really grow closer to the allies surrounding you.

Seneca Crane continues to call more girls to their fate. The first few tributes all take more than ten minutes to complete the course. The first Career from District 2, who I finally find out is Clove, does unsurprisingly well. She blasts through all the running and jumping challenges, and has an almost perfect score in the sling shot station. Her time is the best so far, at 5 minutes.

As Clove finishes, she quickly glares at my direction. I can already tell she'll be the one to beat. Before the next tribute can start though, a commotion begins just off the field, near the royal family's mansion. All of a sudden, we see Peeta Mellark and his squire Finnick Odair strut onto the stage.

All the girls who have been ripping their dresses and removing their shoes in hopes of doing well in the competition are now trying to stumble and hide from the Prince. Even Delly stands behind me so her broken shoes aren't seen. I am overwhelmed at the strategic difficulty of the challenge. Would you risk doing badly in the course, but looking nice, or doing well but being a mess for Prince Peeta?

Many girls seem to choose looking nice for Peeta, as multiple pairs of heels are placed back on. Prince Peeta and Finnick don't come any closer than the edge of the field though, and seem to be present as a pure audience. Eventually Seneca continues calling names out again. Glimmer goes at last, in her tight dress but with no heels. She doesn't seem to be putting a full effort into the race, probably prioritizing looking good for Peeta instead of actually performing well. Her terrible aim with the slingshot causes her to waste 5 minutes at that station alone, and she comes out with one of the worst scores.

I can't stop myself from being elated at Glimmer's misfortune. In fact, I don't even hide a smirk from the look I shoot her after she finishes. Glimmer's response is just to stomp off childishly and sulk all alone. Rue is called next, and like I predicted, she does remarkably well. She excels at the tree climbing, practically flying up it. Rue also has remarkable aim, which makes up for her lack of speed in running. Delly and I cheer loudly as Rue crosses the finish line with a time that will put her in second place, right behind Clove.

Annie goes next, and does fairly well at each station, receiving a time putting her in the middle of the pack. However, you can tell she really lost all her energy during the course, because she collapses as soon as she finishes. As she falls, Annie slams her head against the ground. The challenge is paused yet again, as many tributes surround her to see if she's alright.

Annie eventually wakes, but her hit to the head has caused her to be dizzy and disoriented. The medics flutter around her, unsure of how much damage may have been evoked. Finnick Odair quickly jumps forward and volunteers to guide Annie back into the mansion so she can receive superior medical attention. Annie dizzily stumbles into him, as he grabs her arm to help her off the field.

Annie seems so out of sorts, it is clear walking is almost unachievable for her. Eventually Finnick just scoops Annie's small form into his arms, and carries her the rest of the way. The two quickly disappear through the doors into the mansion.

The Games continue once again, and Delly is called. Rue and I both wish her luck as she gets ready to begin. Heeding our advice, Delly begins the course slow and steady. She finds a lot of trouble getting up the tree, but eventually climbs up to the necessary branch. However, as I feared, Delly is so unused to extreme physical activity, that towards the end she is extremely drained of energy. She is forced to walk the last part of the course, receiving a poor time of 18 minutes.

This time is currently in last overall. I am stunned. I knew Delly wouldn't do well, but is she really last? I look towards the cluster of girls, trying to see who has yet to go. Then I realize I'm the only one left. Two other girls failed to complete the course at all, but the girl with the slowest completed time will still be eliminated. Unless I purposely fail this race, in front of all the tributes and Prince Peeta watching from afar, sweet Delly will be sent home.

I see Delly's heartbroken face, as she is keeled over panting, receiving her time. She stumbles towards Rue and I, and plops herself in our arms. She has already started to cry, her tears soaking the shoulder of my dress.

"Delly, if you want, I'll do poorly on purpose for you. I'll pretend to trip and fall, and not get up for 12 minutes or so. You can stay." The words slip out of my mouth before I can comprehend them, but I realize they are true. Delly would make a much better Queen than I would, and… I can hardly stand to see her cry. She's reached the protective part of my heart that only Prim had dared touch before.

"No!" Delly shouts adamantly, storming away from my grasp. "You will not lose this competition for me!"

She starts to lower her voice, and I draw near to catch her words. "During your interview, I saw something real between you and the prince. Stay and discover what that is. Plus, I'm getting homesick anyway." Delly smiles sadly, a few stray tears still streaming down her face. "Win it for me, Katniss."

Then Delly pushes me forward, so I can start. I am shaking from Delly's words and encouragement. I have never been so exhilarated, or so determined to excel at something. I rip of my removable skirt, revealing my running flats and leggings underneath. I start to block away the outside world, until I'm solely focused on success. In my head, the names of the people I compete for fly by. Prim. My mother. Gale. And now, Delly.

I take my mark at the beginning of the course. When Seneca says go, I bolt off. I sprint the entire thing, knowing my endurance and adrenaline will keep me going. Every station I pass through perfectly, in a very short amount of time. Picking up the slingshot, I fire three perfect shots in a few seconds. I hear gasps behind me, but I know this doesn't even touch what I can do with a bow.

I leap up the tree quickly, scurrying up branches like the squirrels in the woods. Suddenly, I am sprinting for the end, knowing my time is fast, but maybe not fast enough to be first. My legs and arms are pushing themselves faster and faster, and my laboured heart is anxiously pulsing. As I cross the finish line, I run straight into my friends' arms.

I pant, as sweat drips down my forehead. I hear Seneca call out, "Four minutes!" My time is the best so far. I can hear the groans of all the Careers in the background, further boosting my exhilaration. My celebration is tempered by Delly though, who is trying her hardest to seem happy for me, when her own elimination is imminent. I just hug her tighter, and Rue joins in as well. For a second, in the midst of these crazy Princess Games, I just think about the bonds that have grown with some of the girls. Delly will always have a space in my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a bit of filler, most of the action will happen in the next update! Also many important details and foreshadowing occur in this chapter, so pay close attention when reading. Anyways, I wanted to give a huge hug to all my readers after discovering I hit 100 reviews! This is so exciting, and thank you all for your amazing response to my story. Please continue to follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy~**

Dinner is a somber affair. The three eliminated girls, including Delly, left as soon as the challenge was finished. Even the loud and bubbly sound of the tributes chattering, and cutlery scraping plates doesn't fill the ominous silence left behind by Delly's departure. I am shocked by how much I already miss her. Rue is sad as well, but the two of us put up a brave front.

We're also concerned about Annie. After her episode at the obstacle course, she has yet to return. I remember how weak she looked, her limp form cradled in Finnick's arms. I hope she's okay. As my last morsel of food is gobbled up, Seneca Crane yet again meanders towards the front of the room for another announcement.

"Please rise for the entrance of the royal family. You will have time to chat with the prince and queen, but keep in mind you will be televised."

There is a nervous murmur as girls take in their destroyed clothing. We still haven't been allowed to change yet. I am in my dress top, and my black leggings. Since my skirt was actually supposed to come out, I look alright. However, girls that ripped parts of their dresses in order to run are all a mess. They are the ones angrily muttering about the unjustness of their treatment.

True to Seneca's words, the great doors are thrust open, and Peeta and his mother, Rose, walk in. Well, Peeta walks in. Rose is so graceful and elegant; her walk is more like _gliding_. Peeta and his mother sit in chairs facing the long row of tributes.

There is an awkward silence as no one knows what to say. Should we act casual, or polite? Do we talk first, or do we wait for the royals? Finally, Peeta jumps in. "Watching your obstacle courses was quite, amusing." He chuckles kindly, in a way that makes my heart flutter.

"Yes," Queen Rose pipes in. "I remember having to do something similar in my Princess Games. Definitely one of the worst days of my life!"

At her casual and sweet tone, everyone relaxes a little bit. "Well, I may not be athletic, but I'm extremely talented in other aspects." Glimmer giggles coyly, batting her eyes at Peeta. I wonder what she possibly thinks she's talented at.

Peeta smiles nervously, before focusing his attention on me. "You were amazing Katniss. I'd never seen anything as spectacular as you hurtling through that course." We both blush at his compliment, and I look away instantly, focusing on the floor.

Remembering Peeta's reaction the last time I looked to the floor when talking him, causes me to snap my head up. He's still staring right at me and grins when we make eye contact. "I want to see those eyes." Peeta mouths at me, setting off my furious blush again.

Is Peeta flirting with me? With my extreme lack of experience, I wouldn't know if he was or not. Maybe he just compliments people a lot. The conversation carries on, but I start to ignore it after a while. In all honesty, I'm a little tired after such a full day. Before I know it, my head has started to droop aside to rest against Rue's.

A heavy yawn escapes my mouth, quickly bringing everyone's attention to me. Queen Rose chuckles. "Tired, huh?"

I lift my head instantly, scowling at myself for my stupidity. "I'm sorry." I blurt out.

"It's totally fine. I was surprised you all aren't dead on your feet yet. It's been such a busy day!" Queen Rose smiles at me, and I return the gesture. When looking at her, you are immediately overwhelmed by her beauty and grace. However, when you look deeper, you see an almost unrecognizable pain in her eyes.

I know pain, after seeing it again and again in my mother every single day. For some reason, the Queen knows it too.

After a few more minutes of talking, we are finally allowed back to our rooms, with a last announcement from Seneca.

"Photo shoots are tomorrow, as well as the start of royalty lessons and your next challenge!"

I inwardly groan with anticipation, knowing the games aren't over quite yet.

After a night filled with tossing and turning as I imagine Glimmer becoming Queen, I blink awake, still dreadfully tired. My stylists flutter around me, but I block them out so well I fear I'm becoming used to their presence. I startle when I realize another person is in my bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" I grumble at Haymitch.

"I'm your mentor." He nonchalantly replies. He just leans against the wall, as if I should accept his presence.

"The last time I saw you, spilled alcohol over me and passed out on the floor." I sneered at him. "I don't think you're invited into my room."

"Sweetheart, I don't really care if I'm invited or not." Then he grins in such an annoying way, I just huff and ignore him as my stylists dress me up.

Cinna has decided on a flowing, deep red, silk gown. When I spin, the skirt flutters out around me beautifully. "Thank you." I tell Cinna, giving him a wide smile.

"Not a problem. I was thinking of going for the fire look."

I nod, realizing that the spinning skirt does look a bit like flames. I notice that Haymitch is still slumped against the wall, but he seems to me intensely surveying me.

"That's it!" He exclaims suddenly, jerking away from his position.

"Your image for the games. You need one developed very soon, and I think I have it."

I snort. "What image? Why do you think you can decide?"

Haymitch rolls his eyes again, seemingly exasperated with my attitude. "Look, sweetheart, don't let this get to your head, but you're sort of the Capitol's darling."

"What!?" I shout, marching up to Haymitch. "How is that possible?"

"They found your love struck act with Peeta adorable. The past games had always been more about the challenges than the romance. You're giving them a taste of something they've never had before."

"What act? I didn't think I did anything, beside compliment him a bit. It was all me anyways, Peeta probably thinks I'm an idiot."

Haymitch sighs, shaking his head at me. "You really don't know what effect you have? Why do you think I'm here, sober, listening to your stupidity, when I could be drinking?"

"I don't know…" I trail off.

"Peeta basically ordered me to be a good mentor to you because I made you upset. He banned me from alcohol."

My eyes widen in surprise. I remember mentioning Haymitch to Peeta, but the fact that he went all the way to defend me is astonishing. I feel warm and delighted at this, yet a little bit angry. I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me.

"Have you really not had any alcohol in the past day?" I ask, still shocked.

"Well," Haymitch rolls his eyes. "I got the kid's point. I've had significantly less alcohol, which is the best I can do."

I snicker at this. "So, what's my amazing new image, anyway?"

Haymitch winks at Cinna, who just smiles at me.

"Katniss, we're going to turn you into the Girl on Fire."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter. Thank you all for your kind response to my story, I'm so ecstatic that so many of you like it! This chapter is a bit longer than normal, which hopefully makes up for it taking a while to be posted. Please continue to follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy~**

Haymitch's instructions are pretty simple. Whenever there are cameras near me, I act incredibly in love with Peeta. I'm still not sure how I feel about having to fake my feelings for him. What if Peeta notices, and thinks they're real? Or the even bigger problem, what if they become real? However, if acting like a love stuck idiot will keep in the games for longer, I'll do it.

Outside of my room, I quickly bump into Rue and Annie. Annie seems to be doing better, if not a little pale. She's walking steadily at least. I quickly hug her, fussing over her well-being.

"I'm fine!" Annie giggles, wrapping her arms around me as well. "I just had dinner with Finnick instead of returning last evening."

I take in her words, but I'm actually scrutinizing her. There is something different about Annie all of a sudden. She's usually quieter, spaced out, and meek. However right now she is laughing and excited, and seemingly full of renewed energy. I guess her hospital visit with Finnick did her some good.

The three of us head to the breakfast hall together, laughing and giggling. Our spirits are up again, despite the slight gloominess from Delly's recent departure. We spend breakfast chatting animatedly with each other, and ignoring the snooty looks from the Careers we continuously receive.

After our plates are taken away, a long train of people march into the doors. They are all obviously Capital, with their neon dyed skin and clothing. Someone from the group, a woman with pink hair and orange skin, comes forward to speak to us. "Hello tributes! Today, you will begin training in order to be a proper royal in the Capital!"

At her words, I become apprehensive. I am not looking forward to learning the proper courtesy's, or table settings, or dances that the Queen of Panem would need. Rue looks worried too, but Annie doesn't look fazed at all. I wonder, since she's from a Career District, if Annie has already been trained in preparation for the games.

"First, you will learn the social structure of the capital. You will know how things run here, from the materials we get from the Districts, to the social hierarchy that is present. You will learn the fashions and hobbies of the people as well.

"Then you will learn how to properly act as a high ranking Capital citizen, which you all are temporarily. The proper curtsy, greeting, parting, and even hand shake is all incredibly important.

"Finally, you will be taught all the dances and songs of the capital. All your lessons will be evaluated at the Princess Ball that will happen at the end of the week. Any mishap, such as forgetting the name of a dignitary, or forgetting the steps to a dance will cause you to be sent home."

The woman finishes her speech, and then steps back into the group of Capital citizens. All the tributes have shock plastered all over their faces. Rue looks ill, and I'm sure the look is mirrored on my face as well. I have no grace or poise, and I've never been good at memorizing information I don't care about. I almost want to walk out now.

I will have to fight very hard to last through this next challenge. I squeeze Rue's hand, in order to uplift her spirits a bit. I will not lose another friend. If we work together, hopefully with Annie helping us, then maybe we won't fail this challenge.

I mention my hopes to Rue and Annie, and they both smile back at me. "Yes, let's work together. I know a lot about Capital customs and fashion already!" Annie babbles, confirming my suspicions. Looking around the room, I spot Glimmer and her troupe of Careers smiling smugly at each other. They all have an advantage this round. I will have to fight hard to be able to keep up with all of them.

We are brought out onto a large patio that seems to be doubling as a classroom. There are even little desks, that are the fancier version of what I had in school, back in District 12. Rue and Annie sit on either side of me, anxious for our first lesson. Finally, a stern looking older woman with relatively muted style storms in.

"Tributes, I am professor Heavensbee. You are all so uneducated and uncivilized, you are basically animals. If you listen to and absorb every word I say, you may become people. Let us begin."

The woman marches in front of a chalkboard at the front of the "classroom", and instantly starts drawing a complicated chart. I groan, realizing that every time I think I'm finally doing well in these games, something terrible happens. I sit back, hoping to remember most of what we've learned.

About half an hour into Heavensbee's lecture on Capital politics, my head had starts to droop close to Annie's. A couple minutes later, my eyes flutter shut. I'm in a half lucid, half insensible state, and completely unaware of Rue urgently whispering for me to wake up.

I bolt into consciousness when there is a sharp rap on my arm, knocking me out of my daydream. I blink open my eyes, and realize I am staring right at Professor Heavensbee's pinched face.

"Do you think you can sleep in my class?" She scolds angrily. "Maybe I should test you on what I just said, right now, and eliminate you if you fail!"

I stutter, instantly trying to recall all her words that floated over me in my boredom. If I am tested right now, I will not do well. I will probably be in District 12 by tomorrow. "I, well…" I stutter, trying to come up with an excuse to not be tested.

I am saved from responding when Seneca Crane walks out onto the patio. "Tributes, time for your photo shoot!" He calls out.

No one moves yet. All the other tributes are still anxiously watching my showdown with the professor. Glimmer is smirking happily, as if she can't wait to see me go home. Professor Heavensbee glares at me, and for a second I think she'll still test me even though we have to go.

Then she steps back. "Very well. Get out of my sight." She sneers at me. "Next time you sleep in my class, you will pay."

I nod gratefully and jump up out of my seat. The other tributes follow my movements and we all rush out of the room. I am shaken by my encounter with Heavensbee. Clearly, I may have just made another enemy in these Games. It seems that being likeable is not my strong suit.

Most of the girls seem disappointed that I'm still around. After my success yesterday, I am the girl everyone wants to beat. Glimmer visibly snarls at me, sauntering up to me.

"You won't be at the top for very long, Lover Girl." She snarls. I try not to give into the fear she's trying to instill at me, and instead just glare at her.

"We'll see." I grin, trying to act like I have everything in control. Glimmer must fall for it, because she rushes away angrily joining the four other girls in her group of Careers. I sigh in relief at her departing form. I let my guard down, laughing along at the joke Rue tells, trying to relieve the tension we all received during our lesson.

We are brought outside of the mansion, where a little studio seems to be set up. There are people milling around, some looking like stylists, some like photographers. Many girls start freaking out when they realize that Peeta Snow is there as well, chatting with some stylists off to the side. He is looking incredibly handsome, with a dark tuxedo, and a blue tie that makes his eyes seem even brighter.

Quickly absorbing the scene, I realize we must be taking some of our pictures with Peeta, for the photo shoot. In District 12, no one really has cameras, so none of are used to being photographed. I could be possibly be sent home before the Princess Ball that I was so worried about.

We are all brought to a corner of the room where we are prepped by stylists. None of us are to change out of the dresses we're wearing, but our makeup and hair is touched up a bit. Most girls are nervously chatting with each other. The Careers however, are already practicing poses and smiles in front of the mirrors.

I notice Glimmer isn't with the others, but I shrug, shoving her out of my mind. I need to concentrate right now. I allow myself to be powdered and pulled by some fussy stylists, before I walk towards the area where we will wait to be photographed.

There are multiple props out for us to use in the pictures, such as a piano in the corner, or a microphone stand. When all the tributes are done being prepped by the stylists, Seneca Crane steps out for his announcement.

"Hello tributes! The rules are simple. The girl with the best picture alone and best picture with Prince Snow will gain an advantage. The girl with the worst will be eliminated. You will be judged on showing off your dresses, personal beauty, and the character you bring into the photo. Be creative, since photos will be featured on TV tonight! We'll also be looking for who has the most chemistry with Prince Snow in their photo!"

At his words, all the girls swivel towards Peeta, who has a soft blush on his cheeks. I get the familiar flutter in my heart when thinking about having to be romantic with Peeta in front of the camera, in order to keep up my act for the Capital. When Seneca finishes talking, Glimmer immediately goes to get her photos taken first. I realize that the photo shoot will occur in District order, like everything else in these games.

You can tell that Glimmer is completely in her element once the camera man starts taking pics. She angles her body in a way that makes her look sultry and tall, giving off perfect smile after perfect smile. Her golden wavy hair surrounds her face perfectly, her shining silver dress sparkling like diamonds. She prances around the set, moving towards different props, and getting the camera men to scurry after her. Glimmer is in charge here, and she knows it.

Then, it's time for Peeta to join in the photo. He seems nervous as he awkwardly stands next to her for the next few shots. Glimmer then drapes her arm on his chest, causing him to automatically settle his arms around her waist. Peeta relaxes a bit, but not enough to get a natural looking photo.

When the cameramen stop taking pictures, saying time is up, Glimmer storms away. She obviously realized how awkward it was with Peeta as well. However, the same thing seems to happen in everyone's photos. The pictures with Peeta all come off as awkward and disconnected. I wonder why no one tries talking to him, and loosening him up a little bit. He's obviously just nervous. The girls just stand next to him as if he's a block of wood, and then drape themselves over him whichever way they want to.

Meanwhile, I can hear Glimmer complaining from a mile off. She's actually insulting Peeta, saying he wasn't even trying. She's muttering so loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if Peeta himself could hear her. Rue starts to imitate her for a while, and I burst out laughing.

I suddenly a feel a hand grip my arm and yank me around. I am instantly standing face to face with Glimmer. "What are you laughing about?" She sneers.

"How ridiculous your complaining is." I say, acting bored. "It's not Prince Snow's fault your photo was awkward."

Glimmer sputters at me for a few seconds. Then a maniacal look comes into her eyes. "Really?" She purrs. She giggles then, so creepily I instantly back away. "Maybe your picture will be worse than mine." She continues to say, before she lunges forward, and grabs at my dress, trying to rip it.

I jump back, and Rue pulls me out of the way right before Glimmer tumbles over in her heels and falls onto the grassy ground. Her yells on the way down to the ground garner everyone's attention. The ground is damp, and instantly soaks her dress. She tries to come back up, but Rue pulls me away and we manage to speed walk to a different section if the studio.

Looking around, I see that some of the Careers finally come to Glimmer's aid and help her off the ground. Some stylists fuss over her for a few seconds, before she is lead back into the mansion to clean up. Many tributes and stylists seem confused about what happened. I wonder if I should tell anyone that Glimmer tried to attack me. That has to be against some rule. However, I finally decide to keep quiet.

Let her try to come for me. I'll be waiting. I'm still fuming over Glimmer's attempt at sabotage when Rue is called for her photo. She does well in her single photo, despite looking slightly anxious. Rue is naturally so sweet and pretty, and comes off so graceful in front of the camera. Her photo with Peeta is still awkward though, since Rue is too shy to touch him. She stumbles a little when walking towards him, which causes him to grab her arm to steady her. That's the exact same position they take the picture in.

Rue comes back, disappointed, but I reassure her that her picture was just as good as anyone else's. I figure the Capital will be disappointed, but if we all do badly, they can't send us all home. I just have to not be the worst. Finally, I hear voices call my name, and I anxiously get ready for my moment in the spotlight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while, I've been busy with school! Just to clarify, I am no longer promising to update this story every day. I will probably only update two or three times a week. Again, I wanted to thank you all for your amazing response to this story! I can't believe it has over 140 reviews! Please continue to review, favourite, and follow, and don't hate me for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! ;) Enjoy~**

I am attacked by some stylist's for the last time, as they make sure each hair is perfectly in place. As I walk towards the set to get my solo picture taken, I can feel everyone's eyes trained on me. I anxiously chew my lip, struggling to push my nerves towards the back of my brain. I stop in front of the piano first, and the cameramen eagerly scurry to follow me.

They start setting up some lights around my body. I stand their awkwardly as the camera men position their cameras for a couple minutes. I see Rue in the corner of my eye, giving me a reassuring smile. Peeta is also watching me, and the warmth of his gaze causes me to blush.

The camera clicks, and I realize they took a picture of me without any warning. That causes me to blush even more, and the next few shots are me standing there, trying to smile, with bright red cheeks. I know my photos are probably terrible and awkward, but everything just feels so unnatural.

The Capital workers ambling around the set see how badly things are going and start shouting out random instructions:

"Smile!"

"Chin up, dear!"

"Look mysterious!"

"Angle your head better, elongate your neck!"

Their voices start to get overwhelming, especially paired with the constant bright flashes of the camera. I'm sure each photo is getting worse and worse, and more than anything I want to kick of my heels and just bolt away into the woods surrounding the mansion.

Thinking about the woods, and the freedom I receive when I can just hunt back in District 12, unconsciously brings a soft, relaxed smile to my face. After a couple more clicks of the camera, I realize what I need, to do well in this challenge.

I need to be near the place that makes me smile, and that makes me free. The woods back in District 12 are filled with as many bad memories as good. Things like Gale bringing his girls, or the unlucky days where I would return home empty handed, have given those woods a bittersweet feel. However, the woods in the Capital, regardless of lacking anything useful, have only good memories for me. The exhilaration of the obstacle course is the only thing I've experienced in these new woods, which happens to be one of my happiest recent memories.

"Can I take my photo near the woods?" I ask. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know they're right.

I get a lot of strange looks from my cameramen, but they eventually just shrug and start moving their equipment. Some of the girls look confused about why I'm asking this. The Careers, besides Glimmer, start to snicker, like they know I'm making a mistake. Rue gives me a wide grin, and I realize she knows enough about me to understand what the woods mean to me. It's crazy how close the two of us have become.

I follow my cameramen to the new location, and I already feel more in my element. The familiar noises of crickets, squirrels and songbirds filling the air soothe me. I notice that many of the tributes, stylists, and even Prince Peeta have followed us down to the woods entrance. Peeta notices me looking at him, and gives me a soft smile. I smile back, reassured that I will not make a fool of myself in front of him.

The rest of my photo shoot goes really well. I pose leaning against trees or branches, sometimes smiling, but sometimes not smiling. I know I look naturally happy though, since being out here reminds me so much of home that it lifts my spirits tremendously.

The cameramen have very little instruction, and I sort of take over the shoot, just doing what feels natural and right. I'm still nervous, but I try to hide it as much as possible. Throughout the shoot, my gaze always goes back to Peeta, who will have to join me soon for our photo together.

Peeta is staring intently at me with the oddest expression on his handsome face. He looks appreciative and almost, _enamored_. I have no idea what is making him look this way. Perhaps he likes the woods a lot?

"Times up!" A Capital worker calls out eventually. "Peeta, go join her in the shot!"

Peeta seems to grimace almost, and I realize he must not like being photographed. It's weird that the Crown Prince of Panem, someone who will be in front of a camera for his entire life, would dislike being around them. I know that the real focus of this challenge is the shot with Peeta. In order to win, I'll need to make our picture less stiff and awkward then everyone else's. If only I knew how I could do that!

As Peeta reaches me, he seems to stiffen more and more with every step. He stands beside me, without saying a word, and waits for our pictures to be taken. I'm shocked that Peeta doesn't say anything. He's usually charming and talkative, always knowing the right thing to say. Now, as I look at him, I realize he won't even make eye contact with me.

"Just a minute!" I call out to the cameramen, making sure they don't start taking pictures. Then I turn to Peeta, and lift a shaking hand towards him. I almost second guess myself, but I end up gently pushing his face so it faces mine, with trembling fingers.

"Remember, I want to see your eyes." I say, quoting his previous words. Peeta grins at this, looking at me with a shockingly tender expression. Without any warning, Peeta's big, warm, hand comes up to catch mine and keep it against his face.

I don't think I've ever touched someone like this in my entire life. My hold on his cheek, and his hand over mine, instantly heats up and soothes my entire body. I've never felt anything so comforting and tender before. I gaze into his eyes, and I instantly forget where we are. The noises of the stylists and tributes fade away. It's only Peeta and I, touching each other, with neither of us willing to let go.

I'm slightly aware of the clicks and flashes coming from the cameras. I wait for Peeta to tense up and lower his hand, but he doesn't. He is looking at me as if I'm a puzzle that he needs to solve. At this moment, I realize how much I already care for this Prince I know next to nothing about.

I know Peeta is kind and caring. I know he is stiff taking pictures in front of cameras, but is still a charming speaker when being filmed. I also know he doesn't agree with his father with everything, and wants to change things in Panem, maybe for the better.

What I know about Peeta isn't a lot. It probably isn't smart to start liking him, but the heart never thinks before acting. Right now, cradling Peeta's cheek, my heart is bursting in a way it never has before. Peeta's hand slips off of mine to rest on my cheek. His other hand cups my open cheek, until he's cradling my face in his palms.

"Beautiful," Peeta whispers. I'm about to ask him what he's talking about, when his face starts moving impossibly close to mine. I unconsciously start leaning towards him as well, and our lips barely brush before a scream fills our ears, bringing us back to the present and causing us to jerk away from each other.

I know my face is flooded with a furious blush. I scan the crowd of tributes and Capital workers, and see very shocked expressions staring right at me. Some of the stylists are giggling and cooing, obviously excited about what they just saw. Most of the tributes have started to look more angry and envious than shocked, as the Careers seem to be muttering furiously at each other. I catch sight of Glimer at the edge of the field, who seems to have just finished changing after her fall in the mud.

Her mouth is still hanging open, and it isn't hard to figure out who screamed. I can't help but be angry at her for interrupting my kiss with Peeta. At this thought, I finally wrap my head around what happened. Peeta just kissed me? I whip my head around at him, my eyes open wide, to seem him softly touching his lips. He looks like he can't believe what just happened either.

My first kiss was with the Crown Prince of Panem, in front of over 50 other people, with most of them being complete strangers. I don't know how to feel suddenly. Part of me wants to continue kissing Peeta. Yet, an even bigger part of me wants to run away, and figure out what on earth is happening in my heart, that causes it to flutter around my chest.

Before I realize what is happening, I am running away. I pause to rip off my shoes before taking off towards the mansion. I hear some incredulous shouts following me, and for a second I fear someone will chase after me and drag me back.

"Let her go." Peeta's voice instantly silences the shouts from everyone else, his firm authority apparent in every word. I seem to be left alone, so I run even faster, until I'm in the mansion and struggling to figure out where my room is. I think about visiting the roof again, but I fear that Peeta would look for me there, and he is the last person I am ready to see.

I keep running on indefinitely, until a turn I make abruptly ends as I smash against someone's chest. I back away, instantly apologizing before looking at who it is. I glance up, and almost scream in shock as I stare into the face of none other than King Snow of Panem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter, where the plot definitely starts to pick up. From here on out this story will have lots of drama! Thanks to all my readers for their kind reviews, I love reading them! Please continue to follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy~**

"Hello Katniss." King Snow's silky voice slithers up my spine, causing me to shiver.

I jump back, profusely apologizing for bumping in to him. I try to shake away my shock at seeing the King. "Excuse me, I have to go." I quickly say, already turning away from King Snow.

Before I can even take a step, I feel my arm wrenched back. I'm whipped around by a forceful hand wrapped around my forearm. A whimper escapes my throat. King Snow is looking down on me, with a stern look in his eyes.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." King Snow smiles, with a creepy smile that doesn't resemble Peeta's at all. King Snow's smile is filled with more hatred instead of happiness, and instills fear in me. His lips are blood red, looking so unnatural, I wonder if he wears lipstick. I want nothing more than to run away, but the King's orders are law.

I meekly follow after him as he leads me through multiple corridors. I try to guess why he would want to talk to me. Does the King talk to all tributes? Or have I done something wrong? My head is spinning trying to comprehend why I'm here.

I am brought into an empty room that seems to be an office. There is a dark wooden desk on one side, which the King sits behind. I stay standing.

"So Katniss," The King begins, folding his hands together on the desk. "Why do you think you're here?"

I try to pull a guess from my whirlwind of thoughts, but I quickly give up. "I don't know." I truthfully answer.

"Are you sure, Katniss? Have you already forgotten your interview yesterday? Or even your photo shoot a couple minutes ago?"

I shake my head, even more confused at the King's words. "What do you mean? Of course I remember those challenges."

"Then you should realize that because of your incessant flirting, your plan has succeeded and my son has gone ahead and fallen in love with you." Snow grimaces at his words, glaring angrily at me.

Shock ripples through my form. I can hardly comprehend what Snow is saying. There is no way that Peeta loves me. It was just a kiss; we were just caught up in the moment. Most of all, how does Snow know what happened?

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about." I stutter, trying to form a clear response.

"Don't lie to me Katniss. Let's promise to be honest to each other."

"Peeta doesn't love me." I blurt out. I blush at my words, and start to feel the fluttering in my stomach that Peeta's name alone can instill in me.

"More like you don't love him." Snow rolls his eyes. "My son has feelings for you, I can tell. However, this is all just a ploy to stay in the Games for you, right? You don't care about my son."

"Of course I do!" I almost shout. "Peeta is- Peeta's like the rainbow after a storm. He's like the stars in the dark night sky. Peeta is like the mockingjays perfect harmonies in the morning. Peeta's kind, and gentle-"

"You don't really believe any of that though!" King Snow demands, his voice increasing in volume. "Do you love him, or are you using him?"

"I don't know!" I scream, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes. I try to comprehend all I feel for Peeta, down to the fluttering in my stomach, and my inherent need to be with him at all times. I know I care about Peeta, but how much? "I think I might love him." I say quietly, ashamed at myself the minute the words are out. How can I give into such a weak emotion? Love cripples you; I know what it did to my mother after my father died. I could be sent home at any challenge, yet I've allowed myself to fall in love with the Prince?

King Snow quietly takes in my outburst, and seems to be absorbing the conflicting emotions that are displayed on my face. He no longer seems agitated and angry like he did before. I don't think he believes I love Peeta, since I hardly do myself.

"King Snow, I apologize for my former tone of voice. However, you must believe that I'm not using your son." I meekly add. In a way, despite the fact that I'm the one being interrogated, it's almost endearing to see such a protective father. Despite how frightening King Snow is, perhaps there is some good him.

King Snow waves my words away, and smiles his blood-like smile at me again. "Don't apologize Katniss, you've done very well."

"Done well?" I ask, confused once again. It seems like I can never catch up with the King.

"You really do love my son?" The Kings looks almost amused at this. He shakes his head, chuckling. "I had to make sure you did, by accusing you. Just so you know, I could hardly care less if you were using him. But you've proven it to me that you love him!"

"I have?" I ask, confused. The words I said were practically an outburst. I still feel unsure about my feelings for Peeta.

"Oh I know you love him enough for what I need you to do for me." King Snow grins at this, but it's a pure mean grin. His eyes narrow and he starts to glare at me again.

"Katniss, my son has very different political views than I do. I'm sure you're aware of this?"

I nod, speechless at the constant twists in this conversation.

"When he was younger, I tried to shield him from things, hoping he would become more like me when he was older. Sadly the opposite happened. Peeta always wants to know how we're treating the Districts, and why we don't contact the other countries out there-"

"There are other countries outside of Panem?" I interrupt, astonished.

"That hardly matters right now." King Snow frowns before continuing. "Peeta has started to get more vocal about his thoughts during the council meeting that are purely for show. The more Peeta talks about allowing travel among Districts, or about giving people better conditions, or even about changing our political system into some idiotic democracy, the more people listen.

"Peeta is creating a spark. I have advisors that are travelling to the Districts, and who now see District people as more than just faceless workers that produce our goods. Next they'll want to overthrow me and create a democracy! This cannot get out of hand."

I am secretly pleased at all King Snow is telling me. Peeta wants to change things for the better. I suddenly have a flicker of hope. King Snow can't remain in power forever. Soon Peeta will become King, and Panem can finally become a happy place. "King Snow, what do I have to do with all this?"

"I need you to quench the spark Peeta is creating. You need to get closer to him, and change his views about helping the Districts. Try to convince him that my views are right. Persuade him into believing that he shouldn't care about equal opportunity or idiotic things like that!"

"What!" I gasp, backing away from the King's angry sneer. "I won't try to change Peeta's views! I couldn't anyway, and I wouldn't lie to him about what I feel." I am instantly disgusted about even the thought of doing what Snow wants. Lie to Peeta about everything I stand for, hoping I can convince him to submit to his domineering, and obviously terribly, father?

"Yes, you will." King Snow says quietly. "Don't even think you're leaving." He adds, when he sees me slowly backing away from him. King Snow gets up, and walks towards me until I back up against the wall. He looms over me, and the angry look on his face paired with his domineering presence fills me with fear. I can't help but notice the cloying smell of roses that surrounds the King.

"Katniss, you will do everything I want you too. You will be my pawn, who will in turn make Peeta my pawn."

"If I refuse?" My words are weak, but firm.

"If I can't find a way to change Peeta, I'll have to get rid of him. Since you just proved to me how much you love him, I know that's not even an option for you?"

I am shocked my Snow's admission. I can't believe Snow is a father who would kill his son in order to maintain is tyrannical rule over the Districts. I quickly nod at his words, since the thought of anything happening to Peeta his simply not an option.

"Very well." King Snow says smugly. "I will give you a list of things that Peeta must stop caring about. I trust you will be able to change Peeta's mind very quickly?"

"I'll try." I gulp, realizing that I'll either have lie to Peeta about everything I believe in, and try to convince him to be a bad person, or Peeta dies. "Why would you do this? Peeta is so good, and he's your son! How could you kill him?"

"It would look like an accident of course. Perhaps a kitchen fire gone wrong? That boy is always baking anyways." King Snow ponders, scratching his chin.

I'm appalled by his lack of remorse. However, I am even more frightened that this heartless monster is the ruler of Panem. I am now his pawn, and if I don't follow him, Peeta will die.

"Oh, and Katniss? If you try to tell Peeta, I will know. Then I will most likely force you to watch him die before killing you as well. Don't worry though. For as long as you do what I say, I'll make sure you stay in the games. Maybe you'll even end up Queen?"

I can't help the tears pooled in my eyes from spilling at these words. King Snow doesn't want me lying to Peeta for only a few weeks. He'll make sure I win the Princess Games, so he can control me for my entire life.

When I am dismissed, I run out of the room. I can hardly keep myself from falling over because of how much I'm shaking. I'll have to try and take advantage of Peeta's love for me by making him believe what his father wants him to believe. I will do it though, because Peeta's life is on the line.

The Princess Games have just become a lot more complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! Thanks a billion for all your sweet reviews. Here is the next chapter! Please continue to review, follow, and favourite. You're all the most supportive readers I could ever ask for :) Enjoy~**

After talking to King Snow, I lock myself in my room. I know that I probably have more instruction classes to go to in preparation for the Princess Ball, and that my attendance at dinner is mandatory, but I don't leave my room. It's not like I will be sent home.

It doesn't take long for my entire body to be wracked with sobs. I cry and cry, screaming about the injustices of the world. The only love I might ever find will have to be ruined. I curl up under my heavy blankets, and wish with all my heart that I never entered the Princess Games.

I fade away into a dreamless sleep, and after a night full of tossing and turning, my eyes groggily blink open. For a wistful second, I imagine that I'm back at home, with Prim, and mother, and Gale. I imagine that I never met King Snow, or Prince Peeta, and I'm back to living my sullen life. Sadly, my daydream ends much too quickly.

I hop into the shower, knowing that I must present myself at breakfast. We probably have challenges today I don't even know about, but again, most of my drive in this competition has faded away. I try to hold onto the reason I came here. At least Prim will still be getting compensation. However, Prim isn't alone in my heart anymore. Peeta is there too, and I will have to lie to him again and again, in order to keep him alive.

It seems like nothing will be able to improve my melancholy mood today. I search through my closets for something to wear, and decide on a simple dark blue dress. I wonder if my stylists were ordered to leave me alone, or if they actually don't have a key to my room. I enjoy the silence though, so I don't complain. A sharp knock pounds on my door, startling me from my thoughts.

I swing open the door while still in my towel, expecting my stylists to have finally shown up. They always dress me, so I don't have a hint of modesty with them. The face behind the door isn't that of my stylists though. It's Peeta's.

I stumble back from the door in surprise; hastily making sure my towel is covering me up. "Prince Snow, what are you doing here?"

Peeta blushes brightly, raking his hand through his hair. He looks anxious, and is averting his eyes, which I'm grateful of. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be..." He trails of, gesturing impatiently at my state of undress. "Oh, and call me Peeta. Only strangers call me Prince Snow."

"Peeta." I say softly, relishing his name. I think of him as Peeta, but propriety forces me to only call him Prince Snow, a name that links him with his disgusting father. I'm glad to be rid of it now.

Peeta smiles at me saying his name, but still looks very awkward as he stands at my door. "May I come in? I mean, I should wait… for you to change! Yes, of course. I didn't mean to impose. I'll-uhhh, I'll wait outside?" Peeta almost runs away, but my giggles stop him in his tracks.

It's hilariously refreshing to see such a charming talker be reduced to awkward stutters. My laughter quickly gets caught in my throat when I realize what I must start doing to Peeta. Telling him to agree with his father, telling him his views are wrong. My eyes begin to water again at the thought of it.

"Katniss, are you okay? Are you angry with me? Is it because I kissed you, because I know I shouldn't have done that so early!"

The kiss had been the last thing in my mind after my confrontation with Snow, but Peeta's words bring that memory back to my attention. His soft lips, brushing past mine, leaving my mouth tingling.

"I'll be changed in a minute, Peeta. Then we can talk." I blurt out, quickly closing the door so he won't see the silly smile that spreads on my face.

My emotions are like a wild tornado. I can't help but be happy Peeta sought me out. However, my despair at how I must lie to him cripples my happiness. I sigh, slipping on my dress. I'll need to be strong to be able to face this. I was the sole provider for my family for 6 years; I _will _find a way to get through these Games.

I throw open the door for Peeta, fully dressed, and he steps into my room. He looks around shyly, before gingerly sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So," I start to say, hoping he'll clue me in on why he's here.

"I need to apologize for kissing you! I didn't mean to impose my feelings on you, especially since you don't return them. I know you never returned for your classes or dinner, and I can't help but believe it's my fault." Peeta blurted, interrupting me.

"No, Peeta you're wrong! I mean..." I trail off, staring intently at my carpet. "I liked kissing you." I can't believe I told him the truth about this, but I know that since I will be forced to lie to him again and again, I should be truthful whenever I can.

"I want to see your eyes, Katniss." Peeta reminds softly. I look up at him, and see him smiling at me, a sweet smile with just a hint of shyness. "Can I kiss you again?"

I nod, unable to form any words as his face looms closer and closer. I close my eyes, and feel his lips brush against mine once, twice, three times. His hands start rubbing up and down my arms. At once, I find myself overwhelmed. This boy may love me, and I may love him, but I'll still have to lie to him for as long as King Snow is around.

I break away instantly, unsure of what to do. I know I can't be cold towards Peeta, because then I won't be able to convince him to listen to his father. However, a stolen kiss in my bedroom is too much for me to handle, especially knowing our relationship will soon be full of lies.

"Too fast?" Peeta whispers understandably. He is so sweet; he makes me want to kiss him again. I refrain from the urge though, and politely kick him out of my room so I can finish getting ready for breakfast.

Before leaving, Peeta kindly informs me that there was no announced challenge today, only a multitude of instruction classes for the Princess Ball tomorrow. I groan at this, closing my door again to get ready. I decide to close off my problems with Peeta for a while. I hate cheating, and remaining in this competition just because King Snow will help me will be unfair towards the other girls. Plus, my competitive side still wants to win, which means I need to put forward some effort.

I stumble into breakfast only a couple minutes late, steadily ignoring the looks I get from most of the tributes. Glimmer's face is both angry and smug, and she practically snarls at me as I walk past her to get to Rue. I am surprised to see that Annie is yet again, absent.

"Hello, Rue." I whisper. "What's happened since I've been gone?"

"Katniss!" Rue exclaims. "You're all anyone could talk about. All the girls are so jealous of you."

I shrug, expecting something like this. I'm pretty sure kissing the Prince during the Princess Games was unprecedented, hence why Kind Snow was so eager to rope me into his scheming plans. "Where's Annie?" I ask Rue, while stuffing my face with pastries.

"She's not feeling well again." Rue says anxiously. "She's missing all the lessons, and I fear she won't do well at the Princess Ball."

"I hope she's okay," I say absentmindedly. I wonder if Finnick would know how she's doing. Every other time she's been ill, Finnick helped her out.

After a couple more minutes of breakfast, the doors are pulled open as a lady and man saunter in to the dining hall. They are both tall and slender, with relatively muted colours for the Capital. Their movements are poised and graceful, and the two of them look down on us as if we were scum.

"Girls, the Princess Ball is tomorrow. You have today to learn all of the Capital's popular dances that you will be expected to know for the ball."

Groans fill the hall, emitting from multiple girls. However, the group of careers start giggling excitedly with each other, with smug smiles perched on their faces. I have no doubt they received training in this before they left.

I am instantly worried, especially because dancing was never something I had time for in 12. I'm pretty sure I have two left feet. After being rushed through the rest of our breakfast, we tributes are all paraded down the hall, into the grand ballroom in the middle of the mansion.

"This is how you dance the foxtrot." The lady calls out to us. Without any further instruction, the two dance instructors whip around the room, their feet quickly moving in some complicated dance. A couple people with violins in the corner start playing, and we all stand there, gaping at the unfamiliar moves.

As the song dwindles down to a close, the two instructors end their dance, turning to us once again. "Your turn!" The man calls out, smiling.

I honestly was trying, at first. I danced with Rue, and every few minutes we would alternate who was dancing the female or male parts. However, I simply couldn't get the correct foot movements, no matter how hard I tried. Every trip, misstep, or twist caused me to become more and more discouraged. It certainly didn't help that most of the other girls eventually caught on.

Rue is so light on her feet, she figured out the dance after a few minutes, and then started attempting to teach me. After stepping on her poor toes for the sixth time, I realize that this next challenge is something I'll fail miserably at. I groan with defeat, realizing that this is just another challenge to add to my never ending list of problems.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I have some bad news for you. Since school is getting more and more hectic, I am unable to concentrate on this story. I am currently pushing aside a lot of work to update this chapter, which I won't be able to do continuously. I really need my readers to be supportive, even if my updates don't come often anymore (I'm going to try to update once a week, but no promises). I rather publish well written chapters, than spend half an hour frantically writing something bad. I hope you readers still love my story, and continue to review, favourite and follow. Thank you so much for everything! Enjoy~ **

The night before the Princess Ball, I am on the roof still trying to perfect the tango. My arms are in the perfect position, and I start to move my legs to an imaginary tune, counting the beats in my head. My movements are jerky and awkward, as I struggle to recall the proper steps. Finally I give up, splattering onto the roof with a deep sigh.

The Princess Ball will not be my time to shine. I know that I can't be eliminated now, but my competitive streak doesn't just want to just float on by from challenge to challenge. I want to win. I want to smirk in Glimmer's red face as I beat her over and over again.

I slowly clamber back onto my feat, unwilling to accept defeat. I raise my arms again, and begin counting the steps.

"1, 2, 3." My legs are unused to the graceful movements of the dance, and my memory scrambles as I forget the proper sequence of moves. I step forward at the wrong time, and end up tripping over my other foot. I am about to tumble onto the ground, when strong arms wrap around me, stopping my descent.

I fall into a warm chest, and for a second I'm frozen. Eventually I stumble back out of the tight grasp I'm enclosed in, and see I have yet again encountered Peeta on the roof.

"Katniss, why am I always meeting you up here?" Peeta asks, a wide grin spreading across his face. Seeing how happy Peeta is to see me makes my heart flutter. I step further away from him in order to clear my head.

"I can't dance!" I blurt out, still overwhelmed by our previous closeness. Peeta chuckles at this, ignoring my futile attempts at creating distance between us. He steps closer to me, and brushes his finger against my cheek.

"I'm sure you can." Peeta replies, rolling his eyes. Suddenly a mischievous glint enters his eyes. "Here, let me try to help. Show me what you're working on!"

I shake my head vehemently, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Peeta. Sadly, it appears that I cannot resist Peeta's continuous pleading, or his hilarious puppy dog face. After a few futile moments of resistance, I end up attempting the fox trot while he sits away from me, intently appraising my every move.

When I stumble for the sixth time, Peeta calls out for me to stop. "Katniss, you're so stiff! You need to relax, and try to enjoy what you're doing."

"Why would I enjoy dancing?" I bark back. "Dancing is right next to ribbons in its actual usefulness. Probably below ribbons, since that can act as string if need be." I collapse onto the floor in defeat.

"Come on Katniss, let me help you." Peeta says good naturedly, not offended at all by me snapping at him. He reaches out a hand to help pull me back onto my feet. "I want you to do well at the Princess Ball."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, as I am pulled up by Peeta. When I regain my footing, I look up and see his face is inches away from mine. I think we're going to kiss, which is why at the last minute, I jump away. I haven't forgotten the lies I should tell Peeta, and in order to make the crimes I commit hurt less, I need to distance myself from him emotionally. However, I'm beginning to realize staying away from Peeta is practically impossible.

Peeta leads me through dance after dance, correcting my movements, and always smiling and joking around. His presence works wonders, as I laugh at his jokes, and follow his instructions. Before I know it, the two of us are whipping across the roof, our two bodies synchronised as one. Our fluid spins and steps eventually come to a close, the two of us panting from the exertion.

"You can definitely dance." Peeta smiles, and keeps me in his arms despite the dance being over.

"Only with you." I retort. "I'm still going to be terrible at the ball tomorrow."

"That's only if I let you get away from me." Peeta closes in on me, wrapping his arms fully around my waist. He gently nuzzles into my neck before whispering against my skin, "I don't plan on letting go of you at the ball."

My entire body tingles from his touch. I want to arch into Peeta and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. However, I must stay away from him. I need to start lying to him before King Snow has him killed.

I disentangle myself from Peeta's grasp. Peeta seems shocked when I forcefully pull his arms off my body.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I going to fast?" Peeta asks worriedly, scratching his head anxiously. "I'm so sorry-"

"We can't." I hedge, struggling to find an excuse for staying away from Peeta. The fact that I don't actually want to stay away from him makes this very difficult.

"Is this about what you told me the last time we were here?" Peeta asks, his eyes narrowing. He starts to back away from me as well.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you didn't want to be here. Is it because you don't care about me at all? Are you just pretending to become Queen?" Peeta looks almost angry now, his hands clenching at his sides.

"No!" I instantly shout. "I just don't want-"

I abruptly stop myself before I say too much. This conversation can easily become dangerous. One wrong word and Peeta can lose his life. I don't doubt for a second that King Snow has ways of watching me.

"Can we talk politics?" I jump in, hoping my words don't sound too random.

Peeta wrinkles his eyebrows, looking confused. "Is this what this is about? My politics?"

"Sure." I add awkwardly. I know now is the time to start doing what King Snow wants of me, and lie to Peeta. "I can't do this, because your politics don't seem to match up with your father's."

"What?" Peeta seems even more confused now. "Yeah, I do want to change a lot of things my father is doing. But they're positive changes, like giving better treatment to the Districts. I'm sure you'd love the things I plan to implement when I become King."

"No." I say woodenly, my skill in lying sorely lacking. "I don't care about the treatment of the Districts?" I cringe at how unbelievable I sound.

Peeta studies me intently for a second. His eyes dart around the roof quickly, before focusing on me again. "I get it." Peeta suddenly says, sighing in relief. "You think I shouldn't differ from my dad's opinions so much. He must know best, right?"

I sigh both in relief and in disappointment. I'm glad Peeta understands the meaning of my words, despite my terrible delivery, since it means it will save him. However, the fact that he'll change his mind so quickly means he probably doesn't strongly believe in making things better in Panem.

"Yeah, that's right. I think you should do what your father says." I add, hoping King Snow sees that I tried my best. Peeta nods at this, and then smiles. There's something odd about his smile, but I can't put my foot on it.

"Are we good then?" Peeta asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes?" I reply, confused what he is getting at.

Suddenly, I am grabbed by a strong arm that yanks me across the roof. I'm amazed at how large the roof is, as I am pulled past multiple turns. Eventually, we reach a new section, with multiple wind chimes blowing in the wind, making it impossible to hear anything.

Peeta pulls me right next to the chimes, and quickly starts kissing my neck. His lips alone set my body on fire, but I realize his touch is stiff. It isn't as warm or as deep as usual. It takes me multiple seconds to realize Peeta is actually talking to me, very quietly.

"Katniss, is there a bug on you?"

"What?" I say, loudly.

"Shhh! A listening device! Do you think there could be one on your clothes?"

I comprehend Peeta's words, but without understanding why he would be asking me this. It's clear that something is happening that I'm not aware of. I manage to shake my head though, since I chose my outfit randomly from my overflowing closets. There is no way any device could be planted on this dress.

"Good." Peeta adds, before moving his lips to kiss me on the cheek. "Stop looking so confused." He says against my skin. I feel his words more than I hear them. "Look like you're enjoying this, while you tell me what's really going on. Who's telling you to talk to me about politics?"

Peeta looks up at me, lifting his lips from my skin. He stares into my eyes for a while, before dropping his head and continuing to kiss me. "I think someone is forcing you. I trust that you're innocent."

I can barely wrap my mind around this progression. Peeta somehow knows what is happening. I lay some trust in Peeta too, and whisper everything about my confrontation with Snow to him. Every word is like a weight lifted off my chest. Meanwhile, we both keep up the façade of being intimate by throwing out occasional moans and groans, and Peeta never lifts his lips away from neck as he listens.

"Peeta, he said he would kill you if I didn't change your views." I finish sadly, breaking down. The only thing keeping me from collapsing on the floor is Peeta's hands on my waist. He easily lifts me up, cradling me in his arms. I feel terrible having to tell Peeta the type of man his father is. I can only hope he'll believe me.

"I'm not surprised." Peeta replies grimly, shocking me.

I suddenly realize Peeta knows a lot of what is happening in the mansion, even more than I do. Behind the façade of a happy family the royals put up, there is a hidden darkness between them. I saw it in Queen Rose's eyes, and I see it in Peeta's now.

Despite the melancholy moment, my spirits are uplifted. Peeta may just be my ally in these never ending Games, which become more complicated with every moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! There are a million reasons why I wasn't able to update on time, so I won't get into that. However, I wanted to thank all you readers for being so supportive and sweet, despite the long wait! Just another warning, expect updates to become sparse. Don't worry though, I will not give up on this story until it's finished! Please continue to review, I love reading every single one. Also, there is a long passage from the novels in this chapter, but I don't take any credit for it, Suzanne did all the work ;) Enjoy~**

When I see the dress Cinna has prepared for me to wear for the Princess Ball, I almost burst into tears. I am not a girl who normally cries, but the immense beauty of this dress, one made especially for me, brought all my emotions to the surface. The dress is multiple different shades of orange, layered together in a delicate design. The sweetheart neckline and soft flowing skirt complete the gorgeous look. Looking at myself in the mirror, I no longer see Katniss Everdeen, the sullen hunter from District 12. My reflection is still me, yet it has become something more. I am now Katniss Everdeen, the mysterious tribute who has the grace and beauty of a Queen. In this dress of glowing orange, I am as radiant as the sun. I am on fire.

"You're a vision." Cinna comments behind me. I turn around and wrap my arms around him, without any warning. Cinna stumbles at first in surprise, but quickly returns my hug.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear. This dress has helped boost my confidence. Now, if I make an utter fool of myself, at least I will do so in style.

I am lead out of the room, to join the other tributes in the hall. As I approach the group, I hear quiet gasps and murmurs at my arrival. Once again, I have stolen the show. I quickly meet up with Rue and Annie, who both look worthy to be Queens in their ball gowns.

Rue's dress is a soft blue, where Annie's is a more striking green. The three of us instantly chatter to settle our nerves and excitement.

"Annie, why are you always missing?" Rue asks with concern. "You've missed dinner twice now, and never seem to be around."

I nod at this, thinking back to all the times when Annie was absent. I've been so wrapped up with King Snow's schemes against Peeta, and Peeta himself, that I hardly realized how often it was.

Annie blushes bright red at Rue's words, only making me more curious. "I-I…" Annie is about to reply, when Professor Heavensbee enters the hallway, garnering all of our attention.

"Hello Tributes!" She calls out sternly. "Everything you have learned up to this point will be put to test once you walk into the ballroom. Every greeting, dance step, and curtsy will be judged."

At her words a bunch of muted conversations start up. Every tribute seems to be extremely anxious, even the Careers in their provocative attire and permanent sneers.

"I will say right now that at least 6 of you will be eliminated today. However, if some of you really disappoint me and the other judges, it may be more."

These words frighten me. There are only 16 of us left. After this ball, we will have a top 10. I know King Snow seems willing to pull strings to keep me in these games, but falling flat on my face in front of half of the Capital may be too big of a mistake to cover up. I could still be sent home.

"You will be lead to a balcony that has stairs leading into the ballroom. Every tribute will be announced by whatever title they deem fit. Good luck tributes." Heavensbee concludes, before ushering us forward.

I am about to turn to Rue when I feel a sharp tug on my arm. I whip around, only to see Heavensbee's stern face. "Katniss." She hisses quietly. "Whatever you do, just know that the King is watching you. Be careful."

Then she lets me go, and I am pulled forward by the rush of tributes. I crane my head back, trying to catch the Professors expression, but Heavensbee seems to have disappeared. I am still mulling over her words as I wait in front of the balcony with Rue. Is Heavensbee working with King Snow, and trying to make sure I sway Peeta's views? Or is it something more than that, since she seems to be helping me? Whose side is she on?

Considering that Professor Heavensbee should hate me for sleeping in her class, I'm very confused about her intentions. Before I can fully grasp how I should act, I realize it's my turn to be announced. Seneca Crane is standing near a microphone, and waiting for me to tell him what I want to be announced as.

"Katniss Everdeen…" I stall, trying to figure out the perfect way to be introduced to the Capital guests and the royal family. Then I decide to show everyone exactly what I stand for. Now that Peeta is my ally, I have power against King Snow that he doesn't even know about. So I add, "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire."

Seneca roars this into the microphone as I make my way down the stairs. I quickly take in the immense crowds filling the magnificent ballroom. Most people are so heavily covered in makeup and alterations, they don't resemble normal humans. Suddenly, I catch sight of Peeta, adorned in a dark suit with orange accents. I realize we are matching, as if we planned our outfits.

He is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing him there makes my heart flutter, and my legs pump down the stairs a little faster. My entire body urges to be near him again. My feet move faster than I can think, and I end up stumbling over the bottom step. I fall into Peeta's arms, and he wraps them around me to keep me standing up.

I chuckle morosely at my clumsiness, extracting myself from Peeta's arms.

"Katniss, you seem to really want a hug today." Peeta adds, chuckling. His bright blue eyes seem carefree, almost too much so. He just discovered that his father plans to use me as a tool to bend him into submission, but still resembles his happy carefree personality. I suppose this is acting at its best.

"I'm actually really graceful when you're not around." I huff, still smiling slightly. "You should see me hunting in the woods."

"I wish I could someday." Peeta says simply, his eyes glazing over for a second as if envisioning the sight.

"Anyways, I have to go find the tributes and intermingle with the guests." I say, rolling my eyes.

Peeta nods at this. "Make sure to save your first dance for me though. We match you know." He adds, looking over my dress. "Just so you're aware, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"I am aware of how amazing I look." I say cheekily. "It's mainly the dress though."

Peeta's eyes become serious in seconds. "Sunset orange is my favourite colour, but even I can see it's not the dress that makes you beautiful Katniss." He says softly, gently stroking my cheek with his hand.

I basically turn around and run, in order to stop myself from jumping on him in front of hundreds of Capital guests. I wave over my shoulder at Peeta, who stands there, shaking his head good naturedly.

I find Rue and Annie chatting near the food tables along the side of the dance floor. I come in just in time to hear Annie nervously mention how she's been feeling sick lately.

"That explains why you're absent so often." I chip in sympathetically.

Annie grins weakly at this before looking away quickly. For some reason, her actions seem out of place and even suspicious. I quickly dismiss the thought, recalling that Annie is a close friend whom I can trust.

The three of us attempt to chat with the Capital citizens scattered throughout the room. Most of them are rich politicians or businessmen, who act like they're too good to be talking to us. I can hardly keep myself from snapping at their rudeness.

However, the other guests who treat us like celebrities and interrogate us about every aspect of our lives aren't much better. The ball becomes so overwhelming, that I start actually looking forward to the dancing.

Eventually the dance floor starts to clear as the band starts vigorously playing. It is clear that the dancing has begun. I look over at the group of game makers and see some of them furiously writing notes. However, the greater majority of them are chatting with one another, and have started to meander towards the food table. Seneca Crane seems to have an extreme fixation with a platter of pig.

I wonder how many of them were actually watching us interact with the guests. For us tributes this is the biggest moment of our lives, and these judges obviously don't seem to care. My anger at this injustice burns through me. I realize that out of anyone here, I am the only one who can do something about it.

All the other girls will be too afraid of being sent home to make a stand. I have the King wanting me here, and much bigger things to be concerned about then having some Game makers against me. I need to make a scene, big enough to garner all their attention.

I quickly take in my options. I could grab Peeta and start dancing, but considering that some couples are already filtering on to the dance floor, this will not be shocking enough. I sigh, realizing how difficult this is. It would be much easier if I had my bow and arrow and could just shoot at them.

What other skills do I possess, that I have at my disposal? I suddenly catch sight of the microphone next to the band. No one seems to be claiming it, but it appears to be in working order. Do I dare sing in front of the hundreds of guests in attendance, without being invited to do so?

I straighten up, excusing myself from Rue and Annie. One last look at Seneca Crane slobbering over that pig gives me the resolve to march on over to the microphone. I vaguely see the band players look over to me in shock. I hope they don't try to play over my voice and drown me out.

I quietly clear my throat, while grasping the microphone softly. My cough is amplified over the ballroom, signaling that the microphone is working. The band gracefully fades away, which I am immensely grateful for. Slowly, one by one, every single person in the room turns towards me. I clench the microphone even harder, shaken with nerves.

I gaze into the crowd, making eye contact with Annie, Rue, Peeta, and last of all, King Snow, who has been lurking in the corner for the entire ball. My need to show King Snow that I am not afraid of him strengthens me.

"Good evening. I will be performing the Hanging Tree for your enjoyment. A special thanks to the game makers for their undivided attention so far tonight." I say the last part serenely, so most people won't pick up on my sarcasm. The words of this forbidden song are practically embedded in my brain, so the melody comes out easily: haunting and soft.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._


End file.
